


Voltron Brave AU

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternative Universe - Brave (2012), Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Brave AU, Digital Art, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Pidge (Voltron), How Do I Tag, Lance and Keith are twin brothers, Shiro Lance Keith and Pidge are all family, Well if you've seen Brave by Pixar you will know the plot pretty much, gdi tags are so hard hahahha, i don't know what to tag, small tiny hint's at Heith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: "Determined to make his own path in life, Prince Lance the second oldest defies a custom that brings chaos to his kingdom.Granted one wish, Lance must rely on his bravery and archery skills to undo a beastly curse."Or:Brave AU where Lance is Merida and gives Keith the cake that turns him into a Galra.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know...  
> I just felt the sudden need to do this after Watching Brave with my little sister so here.  
> Some Art to go as well made by me.
> 
> Shiro is: 24  
> Lance & Keith is: 16  
> Pidge is: 7
> 
> (May the fandom survive Season 2 of Voltron)

**Prologue**

In a land forged by magic and myth a long, long time ago there was a King and Queen who ruled the land. They were loved by all and so were their eldest son Takashi; who often was known under the nickname Shiro, and as the only child he was destined to be the next heir, and he did his best to be what his father wanted him to be.  
Years later due to an incurable illness his mother passed away when he was 10, and the King and the kingdom mourned, but it didn’t take long before the King found another love, a woman from the south, fair as a flower but strong as an oak.  
At the age of 8 Shiro became an older brother to a pair of twins; the most rumoured thing about them tough was that the twins didn’t share the same skin. The youngest was pale as the father, while the other, the older twin had their mother’s sun kissed skin. Even despite this they were loved.

When the twins turned nine their baby sister was born, a small frail little thing with skin a mix of the father and mother. She was loved by the three brothers unconditionally.

The kingdom was in bloom and the family was overflowing of love.  
But nothing could stay good forever.

 

-o-

 

  “Where are you?” the Queen walked across the grass around eh table that was placed in the clearing, a tent in gentle yellow behind her “Come out! Come out! Come on out!” she called, a pair of snickers could be heard under the table “I'm coming to get you!” she called again as she stopped by the side of the table looking around for her two baby boys. She’s looking around humming slightly before she starts to talk again. “Where are you, you little rascals?” she coons, before she quickly moves to look under the table “I'm coming to get you!” It’s empty under it, the grass moves gently in the breeze. “Hmm.” She hums as she straightens up again. “Where are my two little birthday boys, hm?” she calls out hearing a giggle behind her “I'm going to gobble them up when I find them!”

She turns around and find her two birthday boys; Lance, the taller and lankier of them with short brown hair in all directions and blue eyes sparkling in excitement, behind him stands Keith, smaller but a bit thicker than his brother, black hair longer and ruffled, and violet eyes, the colour of their mothers. “And Eat you!” she calls out as the two shrieks and tries to run away she catches both of them and plays around blowing raspberries on their cheeks and devouring them with tickles.

The King and Shiro walk up to them from the side and the King places his big bow on the table.

  “Ach, Love no weapons on the table, you know that.” The Queen says as she sits up more, Lance wiggles out of her grip and runs towards the bow.

  “Can I shoot an arrow?!” he asks as he grabs the big bow and stumbles backwards at the weight “Can I? Can I? Can I? Please, can I?!” he falls over his own feet while backing and lands with a thud on his butt laughing as Keith snickers.

  “Not with that.” The King laughs and seems to ponder for a moment getting a look from Shiro before he reaches behind him under his thick furry cape “Why not use your very own?!” he pulls out a pale small bow, making Lance’s eyes open wide as he stares at it in awe before he’s beaming. “Happy Birthday wee lad!” Keith gives away an unhappy noise as he walks up to Lance, picking up their fathers bow that Lance left on the ground to stare down at his own with wonder and excitement in his eyes

  “Why do only Lance get a present!?” he whines pouting, the King only laughs as Shiro bends down to him.

  “You have a present too, Keith, right here.” Shiro takes a wooden sword from their father; it’s sharpened enough to be sharp and pointy and the wood is full of carvings. Keith gives away a happy glee at the sight and takes the sword with a loud shouted thank you before he waves it around like he’d seen his father and big brother do. The Queen sighs as she looks at her two boys.

  “Lance! Look! Look what I got!” Keith says bunching up to Lance who looks up from the bow with a raised eyebrow.

  “Ah! It’s so pointy!” Lance calls staring at the wooden sword that Keith almost has poking his nose making him cross-eyed. “But my gift is way better than your stick!” Lance says and grins

  “It’s not!” Keith cries holding the sword close to his chest “Swords are way better than puny bows!”

  “Is too!” Lance shoots back. “You can shoot the bad guys from far away, its way better than a sword!”

  “IS NOT!”

  “IS TOO AND YOU KNOW IT!” they keep going, like they always have since they were wee babies, always arguing, but not really fighting, just the way siblings and twins do.

  “Now now, don’t fight on your birthday boys, both your gift are good, no?” Their mother says as she kneels down and places her hands on their shoulders, Keith looks away from Lance with a huff and Lance sticks out his tongue in return, Keith sticks his tongue out harder in return, the Queen sighs before she turns her attention to Lance “Lance dear, why not try out your bow?”

 

-o-

 

An arrow was sent flying landing before the target among many others.  
Lance was pouting by now; the Queen was holding Keith in her arms as the youngest of the twins waved his sword around.

  “Go Lance!” he called happily as Lance pulled his arm back holding the bow in the other and an arrow in his trembling and strained hand.

  “Now there’s a good boy, draw it all the way back to your cheek, that’s right.” The King spoke gently as he sat crouched next to Lance, who whined at the strain, while Shiro looked mildly concerned “Keep both eyes open.” Lance pulled the string further back “And...” the King said making Lance try his best to hold the bow still “Lose.” The arrow strayed high and long over the target and into the tall trees of the forest.

  “I missed...” Lance said in a disappointed tone, Keith eyed the arrow with an o formed mouth before it disappeared into the foliage and he lost sight of it.

  “Go and fetch it then.” Shiro said as he crouched down getting the bow from Lance who rushed in the direction of the arrow. He stood back up to send his father a pointed look “A bow dad? He’s too young for that.”

  “What? You complain about the bow but not the wooden sword?” The King said giving Shiro a humoured look. “You can’t expect them to learn how to fight unless they start early. You won’t always be there for them, Takashi.”

 

-o-

 

Lance looked around the big trees for his stray arrow, running to try and find it faster.  
He slowed down after a moment and looked around, both high and low to try and find it, he gasped in glee when he saw it stuck in the thick bark of a tree; he rushed up to it and pulled it out with a slight grunt.

A branch cracking and the sound of leaves rustling made him freeze and gasp slightly as he turned around and searched the forest for anything, a bird of prey shouted out somewhere in the forest but he saw nothing that would have made the noise, he was starting to feel afraid in the dim forest... had he imagined it? A whispered call made him flinch and suddenly turn around to find himself face to face with a will o’ the wisp

  “A will o’ the wisp...” he gasped in awe, as the small blue flame hovered before him waving the small arms for him to follow and the light blue eyes were on him.

He moved towards it and slowly reached his hand to the blue spirit, it disappeared with a pitched noise into a mist of blue. “They _are_ real...” he whispered, the call was heard again and he turned his head to the side and gasped when he saw a whole trail of them. He rushed after them, each giving away the pitched noise before they disappeared to reappear at the end of the trail.

 

-o-

 

  “Lance!” he heard his mother call out “Come along sweetheart!” he saw them in the open field and ran a bit faster “We’re leaving now!”

  “I saw a wisp!” Lance called before he reached them; Keith gave him a bemused look there he stood next to his mother holding her dress. “I... I saw a wisp.” Lance stated a bit out of breath as he looked up at his mother.

  “A wisp?” the Queen said as she crouched down in front of Lance. “You know; some say, that the will o’ the wisps can lead you to your fate.” Lance’s eyes grew wide in awe but the moment was broken when the King rolled his eyes and laughed, making both Keith and Lance turn to look at him.

  “Or an arrow!” he said making the Queen scowled at him “Let’s be off, before we see a dancing tattie bogle, or a giant.” His voice trailed off as he moved towards the horses where Shiro already stood.  
The Queen sighed as she bended down and picked both her boys up.

  “Your father doesn’t believe in magic.” She sighed making Lance frown

  “Well he should, because it’s true.” Lance stated as Keith yawned, but then as big tall shadow fell over them they both looked up from their mother’s shoulders and screamed in fear, clinging to her harder.

There standing on its thick and strong hind legs were the scarred and angry looking Galra many called demon; yellow eyes fuelled by hate and anger, arrows and broken spears sticking out from its furless shoulders, it roared baring long sharp teeth, the scar that leapt down its face making the eye a yellow murky mist.

  “Zarkon!” The King cried out in alarm. “My love! Get back!” he cried out to the Queen as Zarkon roared but the Galra’s thick sharp claws were faster, they struck down on the Queens back making her cry out in pain. Shiro rushed forward along with the other men along them holding spears, Zarkon swiped out with its big paw, claws scratching up Shiro’s right arm badly, he cried out in pain, dropping the spread he’d been holding, warmth run down his face and his arm burned in pain. He stumbled backwards when his father took a hold of him. “Shiro, lad, take your mother and brothers and get out of here.” The King ordered, worry in his wise eyes. Shiro nodded fiercely as he helped his mother towards the horses the best he could with only one functional arm the other hung limp and mauled at his side.  
Keith and Lance were both staring wide eyed and terrified at him, face covered in blood that flowed out from the wound across his nose and their sudden very pale mother, but she had a determined look in her violet eyes as she sat up on her horse despite her badly wounded back and with a shout pushed her horse it into a dash. Shiro swallowed hard when he saw how red with blood her wounded back was, before he mounted his own horse to make sure they got back to the castle, where their little sister was still, being taken care of by one of the servants, a woman who had a son that was Lance’s best friend, that was older than Keith and Lance, but younger than Shiro.

The King looked away from his retreating family and looked back to Zarkon who was punching the other men away; he drew his sword and with a roar attacked the Galra.

  “Come on you!” he shouted, knowing this would be his last fight.

 

-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will upload each chapter when the pictures are done, which takes about a day depending on how many i end up with depending on the chapters.
> 
> If you want to reblog the pictures to Tumblr you can find them here on my blog  
> http://zhe-lazy-fox.tumblr.com/tagged/Voltron-Brave-AU


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_“Some say our destiny is tied to the land, as much a part of us as we are of it._  
Others say fate is woven together like a cloth, so that one's destiny intertwines with many others.  
It's the one thing we search for, or fight to change.  
Some never find it... But there are some who are led.”

A big castle towered on the top of a hill; water surrounding one side while the rest of the land spread out the other way. A big bridge connected the hill that the castle was built on with the mainland, where the forest raised high and mighty, not so far from the caste a big field opened up.

_“The story about how my brother lost his arm to the demon Galra Zarkon became a legend. Our sister Pidge, the princess, a wee devil more like grew older. She gets away with anything; she get away with murder! I can never get away with anything!”_

The big gates to the throne room opened and Lance stood outside of it just biting into an apple, he froze and cast a look inside.

Seeing how Shiro sighed and slumped in the seat.

_“I’m the second oldest prince. I’m the example.”_

Lance scowled as he finished biting into the apple before throwing it away behind him and stroking the back of his hand over his mouth before he smiled, damn it he had looked forward to that fruit.

_“I got duties, responsibilities expectations; my whole life is planned out! Preparing me for the day I will become a good prince, not like I will be able to take over the country... Shiro is the best King but still, I’m not good enough apparently and have to become like, well- my twin brother! He’s the perfect prince! Perfect at everything! Being the best with a bow in the land is apparently not good enough anymore!”_

He waltzed inside seemingly indifferent about what the servants would think of him, making Keith give him slightly annoyed look; he ignored him as he sat down on his throne the left side of Shiro; who sighed in the tiredness only the oldest brother; who had three younger siblings to take care of along with running a country to his best abilities, could muster as he placed his face in his prosthetic hand made from wood and iron, it functioned just as well as his real one with a bit of delay.

 

  “Lance, stop.” Iverson said in a stern voice as he walked up to Lance who stood holding the sword in his hand, the dummy in front of him swaying left and forth lightly. “You’re grip on the sword is all wrong.”

  “It’s not! I’m holding it like you said!” Lance said looking down at the sword.

  “No hold it like this.” The older servant took the sword and a hold of Lance’s wrist making him change grip. “And stop straining your elbow and wrist; it’s all in the arms, not the finer things.”

  “I know that.”

  “Then why can’t you do as I tell you to?” Iverson said as he stilled the dummy, he pushed it to the side still holding it. “Why can’t you be more like Keith? If he hadn’t decided that it was more important to finishing the thing your mother started I wouldn’t be wasting my time with an imbecile of a student.” Iverson pushed the dummy alive and stepped back, “Now get on with it!” he ordered. Lance scowled deeply at him, fighting to keep his face neutral as he started to attack the dummy the best he could, while the comment drove deep, making a spark of jealousy flash alive.  
The dummy swapped him right in the face, making him stumble back, stumbling over his own feet landing hard on the back with a groan. Iverson cursed and grumbled as he pushed his hand over his face.

  “You’re time is not getting better.” he grumbled. Lance sat up and winched glaring at the dummy, his eyes burned but he was not gonna cry, not in front of Iverson, that bastard.

 

Coran played with his moustache as he told them the history of the country, Keith sat eyes on him and the map showing that he paid attention, but Lance was not able to do that, he was better at taking in information if he did something with his hands, currently doodling. He felt Keith look at him now and again and sometimes he got a jab in the shoulder and a hissed ‘pay attention’ Lance just glared back before he cast a look at the map then returned to what he’d done before. The sound of someone clearing their throat made him stiffen and he looked up when the paper he’d been doodling on was taken from him, Coran stood there, looking at the doodle before he sighed.

  “A prince do not doodle, Lance, please try to pay more attention, like Keith.” Coran said giving him a slight pleading look, Lance sent a glare at Keith who had his face in his hand, another flash of jealousy burnt alive along the many others that had decided to inhabit Lance’s stomach.

 

-o-

 

  “LANCE!” Shiro cried out in fright. Lance blinked and turned around from there he stood with Pidge on his shoulders, she was laughing and clapping her hands together “GET DOWN FROM THERE! _PLEASE_!” Lance looked down at Shiro who stood on the castle ground looking pale, Lance swayed on his feet there he stood on the castle ring wall.

  “Why are you shouting at me?! It was Pidge’s idea!” Lance shouted back.

  “You’re the oldest!” Shiro wailed as he grabbed his short hair, making the crown a bit askew “You know better than to follow her ideas all the time! Please get down there before you drop her or fall!”

  “FINE!” Lance groaned, as he took down Pidge from his shoulders and moved over to the ladder he started to climb down before he helped Pidge to get on, they got down after a while and Lance turned around as Pidge ran away snickering, that sneaky little rascal!

  “Lance.” That was not a happy Shiro; Lance gulped as he turned to look at his older brother.

  “Yes..?”

  “I’m not angry with you, I'm just disappointed. Why can’t you try and be more responsible, Lance? You’re the oldest, but right now people will think Keith’s the oldest of you two, with all the stunts you pull.” Shiro said.

That... hurt.

  “Sorry Shiro.” Lance grumbled, Shiro sighed again as he walked away.

  “How did dad have the energy for all of us?” he asked to himself under his breath, but Lance still heard him feeling his heart still and a flash of hurt wash thru him. Keith sent him a questioning look.

  “Lance?”

  “I’m **fine**.” Lance ground out and left towards the kitchen to talk with Hunk, missing the lost look on Keith’s face.

 

_“But every once in a while, there's a day when I don't have to be a prince.”_

Lance woke up a big grin on his face as he scrambled out from his bed, grabbing his quiver and bow as he rushed out form his room, almost running a still half asleep Keith over making him stumble into Shiro who laughed as he called out to Lance to ‘calm down’, Lance called a ‘sorry’ over his shoulder while Keith cursed the morning persons that were his brothers.

_“No lessons, no expectations.”_

Lance jumped over two servants that carried a basket of wood between them, before he sided along the railing along the walk way stealing an apple form a plate of them, making the servant who held it frown but still with a smile on their lips, before he jumped down to the stairs

  “ _A day where anything can happen.”_

Lance rushed towards Blue, his big and mighty horse, her black fur and mane that shifted in blue in the sunlight, she had a white mussel and feet, she was already fixed with a saddle and rains all Lance would need, he jumped up on crates and boxes before jumping over the wall and sat down on Bleu.

_“A day I can change my fate.”_

  “Come on Blue! Let’s go!” he laughed as he pushed her into a gallop she neighed in approval as they rushed across the castle ground and towards the gate that lead out to the mainland.

Lance laughed and hollered as Blue galloped across the trail, he took out an arrow from his quiver that rested on his hip as he readied his bow and fired at one of the targets he fastened to a tree, he hit the middle, another target came into view and he sent another arrow flying, making the target that was fastened in a rope spin wildly at the impact. Lance took another arrow and sent it firing into the empty side of the same target. He took one arrow and bit around it before he took another, Blue jumped over a fallen tree and he readied the arrow and fired, into a target overflowing with his previous ones but he still hit the target dead centre. He fired the arrow he’d bitten to and fired to another target.

They stopped at a hill, the valley spreading out before them as Blue rolled in the grass next to him. Lance smiled at her before he looked down at his bow that he was holding and continued the carving he’d started with his knife. The cry of a bird of prey made him look up and he smiled when he saw the marsh harrier sailing on the winds with its wide wings as it cried out again before diving to the side and flew away. Blue snorted next to him and buffed him in the shoulder, he laughed as he petted her snout.

The Crone’s Tooth stood tall before him Lance grinned as he took a hold of the cracked cliff, Blue gave away an uneasy noise and bit around the collar and tried to pry him off.

  “Blue, knock it off, I will be fine.” He said scratching her behind the ear and ruffling her blue shimmering mane “Don’t worry, wait here, I’ll be back soon.” Blue neighed and snorted in unhappiness but let go of him. Lance started to climb he was further up than halfway when he almost lost his grip sending some small pebbles falling down. Blue neighed in fright and Lance clung tightly to the cliff, grimacing slightly before he started again. His arms burned when he got up and he panted for breath. Lance slowly rose to his feet and laughed, he spun around a moment laughing into the setting sun that turned the waterfall behind him to liquid fire. Lance turned to it and reached out the water hit his hands hard but he cupped them and pulled them back and drank the water that had stayed in his bowl formed hands. He laughed again and hooted as he threw his hands up in the air. Keith hadn’t done this! Shiro hadn’t done it; HE was the one who had drunken the water from the Fire Falls!

 

-o-

 

Blue galloped back along the trail towards the castle, the sun was setting and Lance felt at ease, no one of his brothers knew the wild like he did.  
They entered the castle ground and Blue galloped for a moment before she slowed to a trot they stopped in the open stable and Lance slid of her back.

  “I’m starving, you hungry too I guess?” Lance said and patted her on the hip, the black mare swapped him in the face and he sputtered while Blue gave away a chuckle like noise. “Right- Oat it is then.” He said and took the food before giving her a pile of oats, she neighed in thanks. Lance smiled as he walked into the kitchen.

  “Oh, good day, Prince Lance.” One of the servants said bowing her head as she prepared some food Lance nodded in return and smiled, has took an apple and a grape and threw it into his mouth before his eyes fell on a plate overflowing with cakes; he moved up to it and took it behind his back turning around and moved it in front of him and sneaked out from the kitchen with them.

  “Then out of nowhere, the biggest Galra you’ve ever seen” Oh looks like Keith was telling the story about Zarkon to Pidge again, it hurt a bit at telling it, after all they lost their parents that day, and Shiro lost his arm, Pidge knew nothing of it, and seemed interested. Shiro sat at the head of the table eyes at several letters that littered the table before him. “Its skin littered with the weapons of fallen warriors. Its face scared with one dead eye.” Lance had to hide his laugh at Keith’s overdramatic showing of it; Pidge sat in her chair mimicking him with a grin, Lance was not gonna leave this to only Keith. “Shiro held his mighty spear...”

  “And WHOOSH!” Pidge startled almost falling of her chair “One swipe, his spear shattered and SCRATCH and big brother’s arm was clean off!” Lance walked towards Keith’s chair to move to the other side of it “Down the monster’s throat it went.”

  “Oh come on! That’s my favourite part.” Keith grumbled sending Lance a pointed look, but he just smirked in return and continued.

  “Zarkon has never been seen since, and is roaming the wilds, waiting for his chance at revenge.” Lance said before he gave away a mimicking sound of a Galra roar making Pidge snicker.

  “Let him return, I will avenge our parents.” Shiro said not looking up from the letters. Lance walked to his chair and put his bow on the table making both Keith and Shiro sigh.

  “Lance, a prince does not place his weapons on the table.” Shiro said attention still on the letters.

  “Shiro, it’s just my bow.” Lance moaned, making Keith role his eyes.

  “A bow is not a weapon.” he grumbled.

  “Is too.” Lance said giving Keith a glare before a smug look filled his face. “Shiro, you’ll never guess what I did today.” Keith raised an eyebrow at him still an annoyed look on his face, Lance’s smug look didn’t leave. Shiro hummed clearly not listening “I climbed up the Croon’s Tooth and drank from the Fire Falls.” Pidge stopped poking at her food to stare at him with awe while Keith’s eyebrows rose up under his black fringe and his eyes opened wide.

  “The Fire Falls, huh? They say only the ancient kings were brave enough to drink from the fire.” he said, clearly unhappy about the fact that he wasn’t the one who done it, Lance smirked.

  “I’m braver than you, wee brother.” Keith stuck out his tongue in return.

  “What did you do, Lance?” Shiro asked.

  “Nothing.” Lance grumbles sitting down with defeat, Shiro looked up and first now saw the pile of cakes on Lance’s plate.

  “Hungry aren’t we?”

  “Shiro.” Lance groaned looking at him with a tired half glare.

  “What? You will end up with collywobbles, _again_.” Shiro then cast a look at Keith who was about to bite into a chicken leg “Keith would you take a look at your brother’s plate?” Shiro asked making Keith stop; mouth open as he cast a look from his own plate with more food than he could eat to Lance’s and then back to Shiro.

  “So what?” he asked clearly not seeing the trouble, the barking of Red and Black was suddenly heard and the two dogs came running in throwing themselves at Keith who shrieked at the cold noses that was pressed against his cheek as he held the chicken leg out of the way as the both of the dogs tried to climb up on him to get the chicken.

  “Don’t let them climb up on you like that!” Shiro groaned when it was clear he wasn’t listened too, he cast a look to Pidge who was poking her food with a clear face of disgust at the sight of it. “Pidge, you’re not- don’t just play with your food.” Pidge looked up at him and grimaced “Ach now, how don’t you know you won’t like it unless you won’t try it?”

Hunk came walking carrying a plate with three more letters, he moved over to Shiro and bowed slightly.

  “Milord.” He said

  “Thank you Hunk.” Shiro took the tree letters and gave a nod in return, Hunk walked back out from the room.

Pidge was still gagging over the first taste of the food when Lance looked back to her.

  “Pst!” he hissed making her look up at him; he pointed to his plate and slowly moved it so he could slide it down under the table, Pidge beamed.

  “Aha, from the lords...” Shiro mused to himself as Pidge climbed down under the table to feast on the cakes. “... their responses no doubt.” Keith was still playing with the two dogs when Lance looked over to his brother, they then gave up on trying getting the chicken from Keith’s hand and instead dove for his plate, making Keith bark out a ‘no’ and try to showed em back to the floor, with no success. Pidge showed more cake than needed into her mouth as she munched away on them, sooo far better than whatever it was that had gotten accepted as food on her plate.

  “Get away from my food you lousy beasts.” Keith tried to sound stern but failed completely, Pidge looked up and a devilish smirk grew on her lips as she took out a rope from a pocket in her dress.

Keith managed to shove the two dogs, one black and the other orange red in colour, to the floor giving them a bone to fight over. Shiro looked between the letters a creases growing on his forehead.

  “Keith.” He said making the youngest brother still and turns to look at him eyes wide, Lance turned to Shiro as well. “They’ve all _accepted_.” Lance cast a look to Keith; who returned the look before he looked back to Shiro, face unreadable except the surprise.

  “Who’s accepted what, brother?” Lance asked with a slight worry in his voice as he turned back to look at Shiro. Shiro looked at him for a moment before he turned to look at Pidge, whose dress was standing out way more than before.

  “Pidge, you are excused.” Pidge rushed from the table only to trip before she reached the two steps at the end making some of the cakes spill out from under her dress, making both Red and Black wake back up and with a bark run over Keith and his plate making him give away a shout.

  “Whaaaat... did I do... now?” Lance asked turning to look back to Shiro.

  “Your bother has something to _discuss_ with you.” Shiro said sternly turning to Keith who choked on his drink, spraying it over the table coughing and gasping for air, before he stroked his hand over his mouth turning to stare wide eyed at Shiro. “Keith.” Shiro said and nodded to Lance who was still looking between his two brothers in confusion. Keith cleared his throat and massaged his sternum for a moment before he cast a look to Lance and turned to face him.

  “Uh... Lance...” he opened his mouth to continue talking but nothing came out as he hesitated; he looked at a loss of words for a moment. Shiro sighed before he turned to Lance.

  “The lords are presenting their sons to the Game of Authority.”

  “What?!” Lance gave Shiro a wide eyed look. The Games of Authority was for the oldest son or the second oldest son to compete in against the ruling clan, where the winner would get too test to see who would take care of the lands, below the king’s rule, a position that kept you mostly stuck under paperwork and trips to all ends of the kingdom, a highly acted role, but to Lance it was nothing more than a prison.

  “The other clans have accepted.” Shiro looked happy, but Lance felt angry about it all and was not on with this idea at all. He turned fast to glare at Keith who had clearly known about it, and was yet again about to take a bite form the chicken

  “Keith!” Lance complained, making his younger twin brother jolt, and give Lance a conflicted look.

  “I- you-” he cast a pleading look to Shiro “Shiro!”

  “Honestly Lance, I don’t understand why you’re reacting this way.” Shiro spoke up, Lance stared at him before he groaned and let his arms cross over the table before letting his head follow. “This year each clan will present a prince to compete in the games, and you as the second oldest are the only one allowed to compete from our clan.”

  “And I suppose a prince is just does as he’s told!” Lance shouted slamming his fists into the table as he sat up to send Shiro a glare.

  “A prince does _not_ raise his voice.” Shiro shot back with a calm but strict voice. Lance didn’t care. “Lance, this is what you’ve been preparing for your whole life.” Lance scowled harder and shot up from the stool making it scrape against the floor. Keith sent him a panicked look.

  “ **No**. _This_ is what **you’re** been preparing me for my whole life.” Lance fought to keep his voice from breaking. “I won’t go thru with it!” he grabbed his bow and stormed towards the door “You **CAN’T** MAKE ME!”

  “Lance!” Shiro ordered, ignored by the oldest twin, he cast a look towards Keith who flinched before he gave Shiro a confused look in return, Shiro nodded in the direction Lance run off to, making Keith realize what he was expected to do; he got up from the table with a sigh and grumbled something under his breath that might have been a curse.

  “Lance!” he called out and taking a couple of steps from the table before something put in restraint and then the table flipped over to the side sending food and letters to the floor, Red and Black barked happily and rushed there to eat up the ruined food “PIDGE!” Keith roared as he looked down at his leg; where a rope was bound around his boot and fastened to the table leg. Shiro sighed heavily and placed his face in his flesh hand.

 

-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> expect next chapter tomorrow or in two days


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Yay!

**Chapter 2**

Keith entered Lance’s room; his older brother was sitting on his bed throwing darts into the target on the wall, hitting it dead in the centre each time. He cast an angry look to Keith after he threw another dart.

  “You **knew** about this, didn’t you?” Lance ground out scowling deeply. Keith sighed.

  “Yes...” he said before he caught sight of the chess board, remembering the legend Shiro told him, that his mother in turn hand told him. “Once, there was an ancient kingdom.” Keith started as he walked towards the chessboard from where it stood on a small table.

  “Come on! _Keeeeith_ ~” Lance groaned falling to his back against the blue covers of the bed, before letting himself slide down to the floor “Ancient kingdom...”

  “Long forgotten...” Keith continued as if Lance hadn’t spoken at all. “... Ruled by a wise and fair king who was much beloved...” He held up the white king from the chess. “And when he grew old he divided the kingdom among his four sons; that they should be the pillars on which the peace of land rested.” Keith picked up three white chess pieces and put them to the table before he picked up a black one. “But the oldest prince wanted to rule the land for himself...” Keith held up the black piece that was to symbolise the oldest brother before he put down the chessboard over the pieces making them stand as pillars. “He followed his own path and the kingdom fell...” Keith tore the black piece form under the board making it topple over at the weight shift and fall to the floor with a loud clatter. “...to war, chaos and ruin.” Lance cast an unamused look to the chessboard and spilled pieces before he looked back to Keith.

  “Well that’s a nice _story_.” Lance taunted sarcastically making Keith give him a look.

  “It’s not just a story, Lance. Legends are lessons and they ring with truths.” Keith spoke as he turned to look at Lance.

  “Keith.” Lance groaned again sending him a pointed glare.

  “I would advise you to make your peace with this.” Keith said

  “The clans _are_ coming to present their oldest sons for the game.”

  “It’s not fair!” Lance shouted

  “Oh, Lance! It’s just a game about who is to regulate the land under our brother; it’s not the end of the world.” Keith walked out hearing Lance give away an angry noise before he slammed the door shut.

Keith sent the door a look before he sighed and moved a hand to brush thru his hair making his crown a bit skew before he fixed it again.

 

Shiro sighed as he entered the tapestry room; Keith was sitting in front of the tapestry their mother had started, muttering under his breath as he let the needle and thread do the work, he had worked on it allot ever since their parents death all those years ago, he was almost done with it. The tapestry was a beautiful piece of work, if Shiro had to say so himself, their mother would have been proud, his mother would have loved it too. Our father would have laughed that deep belly laugh and brought them all into a tight hug.

  “You’re muttering.” Shiro said in a gentle tone, Keith stopped but didn’t look away from the tapestry.

  “I don’t mutter.” He bit out

  “Sure you do, whenever there is something bothering you.” Keith groaned stopping the needle to let his head fall so it was resting against the fabric. “I take it the talk didn’t go too well.”

  “I don’t know what to do, Shiro.”

  “Talk to him.” Shiro said placing his hand on Keith’s shoulder.

  “I _do_ talk to him! You know I’m horrible at it. You and Lance are way better at talking than I am... heck, even Pidge is better than me, and she barely talks.”

  “Language, Keith.” Shiro said making Keith groan again.

  “This is _your_ fault, I blame you, you are better at talking to him than I am... why do _I_ have to talk with him?!” Keith turned to look at Shiro. “Why did you even bring me into this, I’m not in a position to do anything, Lance is the oldest after you.” Keith turned back to the tapestry. “I’m the **third** child, I’m not good at _anything_ , it’s not like I can take his place at the game either! We’re twins yes, but that still doesn’t change the fact that he was faster than me and that we look _nothing_ alike.” Shiro sighed.

  “Tell him, Keith. If you just talk to him-”

  “How?!” Keith said letting go of the needle as he stabbed it into the fabric and turned around to face Shiro

  “How do _I_ talk to _him_ when I feel as if there’s a big wall between us? I feel as if he’s walking away and leaving me behind... we’re not as close as we used to be Shiro... and I don’t know when this wall started to grow...” Keith gave Shiro a look, eyes shiny form unshed tears “I... I just... I don’t know anymore.” Keith closed his eyes and turned his head away, Shiro sighed as he sat down next to his baby brother and brought him into a hug.

  “You two are just so stubborn. Talk to him after he’s cooled down, okay?”

 

Lance was raking Blue’s stable and grumbling under his breath, while Blue stood and listening to him.

  “Why can’t they just call off the gathering?” he asked “would it kill them?! Shiro’s the king; he can tell the lords that the prince is not ready for this! In fact may not ever be ready for it.” he threw the used hay over the wall “So that’s that, we’ll accept your declaration of war in the morning.” He groaned at the end, grabbing the rake and letting his head hit it, before he started to clean again “I don’t want my life to be over being stuck at the same place and die under paperwork’s, I want my freedom!” Blue snorted as she related with him on that “It’s not like I’m doing it to hurt them.” Lance stopped again looking into Blue’s blue vice eyes “It’s my life, couldn’t they even think about asking me if I wanted this?! No!” he slammed the rake into the ground in a flash of anger before he sighed and let himself slump against the wall “I’m just not ready.” He turned his head and looked up to the roof “I think I could make them understand, if they would just _listen._ ” Blue neighed and snorted again. Lance let go of the rake to put his hands on Blue’s snout, she leaned into the touch. “I swear Blue; this isn’t going to happen, not if I have any say in it.”

 

-o-

 

Allura clasped her hands together as she looked at Keith and Lance that stood in front of her in nothing but their white underclothes; Keith looked down right terrified trying to creep closer to the door whenever he thought the tanned woman wasn’t looking. Lance just gave Allura a grin; he, unlike his brother did like the look on the formal clothes he was ordered to wear, and how nice he was gonna look when Allura was done dressing them up.

  “Why do I have to get dressed up? I’m not going to do anything!” Keith asked in a pitched strangled voice.

  “Both of you need to look good when the lords and their sons arrive.” Allura said dismissingly.

  “But _Lance_ is the one who is gonna be in the game!” Keith gestured to Lance, who sent Keith a raised eyebrow. He was still unhappy about the whole ordeal with the games, but seeing Keith so stiff was kind of a plus. His brother always hated when anyone brought a brush anywhere close to the bird nest that was his oily tangled bush of black hair, or a washcloth to for that matter.

  “What? Scared you gonna look worse than you already do?” Lance taunted with a smirk, Keith send him a glare.

  “You shut it.” he growled.

 

In the end Allura managed to get them in the beautiful tight fitting formal clothes they had to wear along with their capes. Lance in a deep blue shimmering jacket with silver and gold pattern on the chest, shoulders and end of the sleeves, and dark pants and higher boots, his hair was brushed, not that it needed much, the family necklace was put around his neck, the head of a roaring lion. Keith was in similar clothes, but in red and dark colours in the same patterns and pale pants. His hair had been brushed by Allura’s daft but strong hands; making him grimace and curse loudly while Allura mourned six broken combs before she got all the tangles out of his hair, to gather it in a ponytail at the back.

  “I can’t feel my head!” Keith whined

  “Aw shush.” Allura scolded lightly as she backed away from them, grinning behind her clasped hands. “You two look absolutely stunning.”

  “You swooning over my charm, Allura dear, want me to catch you in my arms?” Lance flirted getting a deadpanned look back.

  “No.” She replied in a neutral tone.

  “I can’t _breathe_!” Keith complained trying to move in the bit too tight clothes. Lance sent him a humoured look

  “You will live, now give us a turn.” Allura ordered, Keith groaned in defeat while Lance smirked and did as told, Keith did as well but with less enthusiasm.

  “I can’t move!” Keith complained again. “It’s too tight!”

  “It’s perfect.” Allura said in satisfaction.

  “It’s not that bad.” Lance said giving his brother a look getting an irritated scowl in return.  
They looked at each other for a moment before Keith’s scowl disappeared and he opened his mouth taking a breath, about to say something.

  “Lance...” Keith started before growing silent, Lance blinked, knowing Keith was bad at talking; he always needed time to gather his thoughts, unless he was stressed or mad then that mouth could run like an open tap.

  “Keith?” Keith looked away for a moment before he took a deep breath.

  “Just...- forget it.” Keith walked out from the room; Allura looked after him, while Lance blinked in confusion.

  “Remember to smile!” she called getting a loud groan in return before she looked to Lance who let his carefree grin spread over his face.

Allura ushered him out of the room towards the throne room.

 

-o-

 

One of the guards stood snoring against the stone wall, as Pidge leaned closer taking his moustache in her hand and moved the knife she held in her other before she cut of the moustache and rushed away before the guard noticed anything, he woke with a startled groan before stroking a hand over his face then fell asleep again.

Another guard stood at the door that he had opened so he could look out.

  “They’re coming!” he called out. Shiro took order of the situation; he was his cape as well the fabric glimmered like the feathers of a raven in the light.

  “Alright! Places everyone!” he called, Lance and Keith moved to their thrones, while Pidge rushed to hers running between the legs of a servant who nearly fell over. Keith struggled to sit down with the clothes and slumped down in the seat only for Shiro to point for him to sit up straight without a word; Lance sat down without problem a satisfied smirk on his lips as he took in Keith’s distraught expression.

  “Remember to smile~” Lance taunted earning an eye roll from Keith who groaned in reply.

 

The doors was thrown open making the guard that had been sleeping startle awake as the three clans walked inside, each holding their banner with their family crest. Shiro rose from his throne to look at them.

  “So, here we are. The four clans.” He gestured to the three clans before him “Gathered for the presentation of the participants to the Games of Authority.” He turned to the first clan. “Clan Balmera!” the leader of the clan stepped forward, a wide shouldered man with greying hair.

  “Your majesty, I present to you, my heir and second oldest son; who defended our land from the invaders and, with his own sword, stabbed and vanquished thousands more!” the man said gesturing to his son the prince of the Balmera stood there he took his sword and shows his skills. Lance noticed in the corner of his eye how Keith slumped back against the throne, Lance cast him a look to find him scowling in distain at the poor and scratched sword, when the prince clearly had the time and money to keep it in good shape. Lance looked back to the princes and lords.

  “Clan Astral!” Shiro called. A man tall and lanky but clearly strong stepped forward

  “Your majesty, I present my eldest son, who scuttled the attacker’s war ships with his bare hands and vanquished two thousand more.” The oldest son stepped forward holding a piece of oak in his hands before he broke it between his hands. Lance sighed this was so boring!

  “Clan Arus!” Shiro called lastly. A short man walked forward before stopping. Next to him a tall person stood. Lance felt his eyes widen in disbelief while he noticed how Keith had the tame look on his face.

  “I present to you my only son, who was besieged by ten thousand invaders from the south and he took out their whole armour single handed, with one arm. He was…” the lord of the Arusian’s blinked and with an annoyed growl pulled a short boy from behind the taller one. “With one arm, he was steering the ship, and with the other he held his mighty sword and struck down a whole attacking fleet.”

  “LIES!” a voice shouted form the crowd, making the lord blink before he spun around.

  “What? I heard that! Hey! Say it to my face!” he shouted glaring into the group of people that made the three clans “Or are you a scared sniffling jackanapes, afraid to disarray your pretty hair?” Lord Arus taunted.

  “At least we have hair.” Lord of Astral said with a smirk

  “And all our teeth.” Lord of Balmera said with a chuckle.

  “And we don’t hide under breeches you short gremlin.” Lord Astral said again making Lord Arus raise an eyebrow in defiance.

  “You want to laugh, huh?” he said before he turned to send his short sun a look. “Wee Arus!” he shouted, making the short prince react like a called dog before he with a roar threw himself at one of the lords and bit their shoulder, leading to the three clans to fighting each other.

Lance groaned, but sent Keith a suprised look when he heard how his brother burst out laughing, clearly enjoying the show. Shiro gave him a look that made Keith quiet down before he with a groan got to his feet, none of them noticed that Pidge was no longer in her throne.

  “SHUT IT!” Keith roared making the fight calm to stillness; Shiro rose up while Keith sank down in his throne again an unhappy look on his face as he tugged at the red jacket once again.

  “Now, that’s all done! You've had your go at each other, show a little decorum. No more fighting!” Shiro said in a calm slightly pleading voice. No one noticed how one of the stones of the floor was pushed open and Pidge stuck out her head before she took up a club and let it fall down; before she disappeared again, it landed hard on one of the lords feet making him scream out in pain causing the fight start again. causing Shiro's face to fall as he groaned and sat down on his throne again.

 

Lance gave away a startled sound when he saw how Keith seemed to have had enough sitting around and watch the fight as he with a shout threw himself into it.

  “Keith! Oh god oh mighty.” he groaned letting his face rest in the palm of his hand.

Shiro barely flinched when one of the clan members was thrown to them; he just rolled his eyes when Pidge dropped another club on the person.  
He rose from the throne with a mission.

 

Lance looked up when Shiro walked into the battlefield with a neutral but annoyed look on his face.

Making everyone bow and back away leaving him an open trail over to where Keith and the lords were fighting along with their sons. Keith had one in a headlock while he had another in a tight grip but all of them stiffened when they saw Shiro’s disappointed scowl. you could almost hear them gulping.

 

He dragged them back to the thrones by the ears making both Keith and another of the lords complain. He let them go as he turned around to face the now more mixed and dishevelled crowd.

  “I didn’t start it; it was _he_ who started it. My lord I feel terrible. I humbly apologize.” Lord Astral said in a rush and bowed

  “Sorry.” Lord Balmera mumbled clearly feeling guilty.

  “No disrespect.” Lord Arus said clearly.

Keith cast a look at Shiro, his clothes were dusty and a bit torn at the seams.

  “I’m sorry, Shiro, I... I didn’t-” Shiro didn’t look at him, clearly disappointed. Keith's shoulders slumped as he looked to the floor in shame “Yes, big brother.” he mumbled and walked back to his throne scowling at Lance and Pidge who snickered at him, before he sat down.

 

Shiro cleared his throat as he looked out over the crowd.

  “Now then, where were we?” he asked while Keith pointed to one of the lords sons and punched his fist into his hand making the younger prince look a bit surprised. “Ah yes. In accordance with our laws, by the rights of our heritage, only the first born or second born of each of the great leaders may be presented as the champion and winner of the Games of Authority.” Lance rolled his eyes he had already heard this “And thus, compete for the Authority over Altea. To win they must prove their worth by feats of strength or arms in the games. It is customary for the challenge be determined by the Prince of the clan who holds the games.” Lance blinked that he didn’t know; a smirk grew on his lips as he shot up from the throne.

  “Archery, Archery!” he shouted, Shiro gave him a suprised look that made Lance square his shoulders and straighten is back, sending some fast glance towards his older brother before he spoke again in a much calmer voice. “I choose Archery.” Lance declared; Shiro nodded as he turned back to the crowd.

  “Then let’s the games begin!” he stated, making cheers fill the big room.

 

-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By tomorrow or in two days will next chapter appear :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The games was held on the big field outside of the castle, tents was built, holding food and other things, the castles blacksmith was working in one of them, before the main event many other games was held; tossing logs, throwing weights over a wooden staff that was at a certain height, or throwing an hammer as long as you could and tug of war. Children could play with wooden swords against a straw made Galra with pointy teeth and claws while the man that held in the rope it was fastened in roared his best impression of a Galra as he made the toy move up and down with the rope. The children screamed before they attacked along with laughter.

Hunk stood at a tent holding a plate with the cookies, talking to a person from one of the other clans, he laughed at something the person said completely oblivious about the stunt Pidge was about to pull to get hold of the cakes.

She checked the rope to see if it was tightened properly before she jumped from the tent just missing the cakes but managed to take one with her feet, Hunk blinked and looked to the side, moving the plate.

Pidge jumped down again and fill her mouth and grab some more, she just barely got up again before the rope broke and she fell into a barrel.

  “Now, I told you you’re not allowed to eat these!” Hunk scolded only to shriek in surprise when the barrel started to move and ran away along with the plate of cakes. “NO! Get back here!” he took up the chase, rushing past the smith who had accidentally hit his thumb and the fallen sheep heard, he was just getting close to the barrel when he slipped and landed face first in the dirt he looked up and punched the dirt. “You sneaky rascal.” he grumbled in defeat, just as the horn was blown. Red and Black howled to it.

 

  “It’s Time!” Shiro called out “Archer’s to your marks!” Shiro smiled “and may the lucky arrow find its target.” The crowd cheered as the princes of the other clans moved to their marks. Lance scowled towards the targets, why was Shiro still keeping him in the throne; when he clearly was supposed to be out there ready to shoot his arrow!? “Get on with it!” Shiro ordered as he sat down.

Young Balmera walked forward first, raising his bow in greeting to Shiro before he took his arrow and pulled back, the arrow was sent flying and just missed the outer ring. He groaned in defeat.

  “I bed he wished it was tossing logs.” Lance hissed to Keith that now sat next to him. Keith chuckled

  “Or holding up bridges.” He said in return. Shiro sent them both a stern glare as he shushed them.

Young Astral walked forward and with unneeded flare drew his arrow back before he let go, it swished thru the air and hit just a bare couple of centimetres from the red target.

  “No! AH!” he screamed out.

  “At least you hit the target!” Lord Astral shouted cupping his hands around his mouth to project his voice forward. But his son was clearly not listening as he started to throw a tantrum hitting the bow against the ground repeatedly.

  “Oh, _that’s_ attractive.” Keith said in distaste, Lance gave him a chuckle, of course Keith’s love for the males would show, Lance hadn’t missed the way he sent love sick looks towards Hunk from time to time. Young Astral sent the bow flying towards the crowd with a shout.

  “I got it!” someone in the crowd cheered holding up the bow.

  “Good arm.” Keith stated with a raised eyebrow. Lance snorted

  “And such lovely flowing locks.” Lance smirked as he mimicked the long hair even if his hair was too short.

  “Lance.” Shiro said in a stern voice.

  “ _What_?” Lance said with a grin clearly not seeing the problem.

Young Arus looked so very uninterested in the game, there he stood and played on the string of the bow before he sighed and reached for an arrow only for the quiver around his hip to start spilling them out around him in a circle on the ground before he managed to catch one, and struggled a bit with the arrow and bow, Lance rolled his eyes.

  “Aw, wee lamb.” he taunted pouting a bit, before he snorted and Keith snickered next to him. Young Arus seemed to get his arrow done and pulled back, only for the arrow to stray to the side, he jolted it back to rest against the bow for a moment before it strayed again, this repeated several times until Keith’s patience ran out.

  “Oh come on, SHOOT BOY!” Keith shouted startling the prince so that he let go of the arrow that shot thru the air and hit the target right in the middle. Young Arus looked back to the target and blinked in surprise. While Lord Arus laughed in glory and cheered on his son.

Keith looked shell-shocked as he stared at the target and sank back in the throne

  “Well... that’s just grand now, isn’t it? Guess who’s going to lead the country.” Keith said

  “Keith.” Shiro scolded thru clenched teeth.

  “Well... I hope you don’t have a problem in being-” Keith turned around to face Lance again only to come face to face with Red, the dog had her tongue out and was panting in the air, ears slightly perked. Keith blinked before he looked around in a slight panic. Oh no. Oh no nonononononon. This was bad.

 

Lance walked out to the field, hearing the crowd gasp.

  “I am Lance, second born of clan Voltron.” He declared to the deadly silent crowd before he cast a look towards Shiro and Keith then to the target of Young Balmera’s.

  “Shiro... do Lance know about the _-not-really-rule_ rule?” Keith hissed turning to give his older brother a slightly panicked look.

  “I...” Shiro swallowed deeply. “I should have seen this coming, when he decided archery of all things, Lance can’t ‘miss’ a target even if he tries.”

  “So he doesn’t know that one of the visiting clans _needs_ to win in order for the relationship of this kingdom to stay good?!” Keith looked back to Lance who had already taken up an arrow from his quiver “What do we do?!”

  “You have to stop him!” Shiro said; Keith sent him a panicked look.

  “ _Me_?! You’re his older brother! You do something for once!”

 

The lords scowled sharing looks before they looked over to Shiro and Keith with dark betrayal on their faces. Keith rose from his throne eyes locked on Lance, who was starting to pull his arm back to get his bow strung up properly, only for his blue jacket to get in the way and restraining his movement.

  “Lance!” Keith called out.

  “Ah, curse this outfit! And I liked it so much.” Lance groaned with an annoyed tone in his voice, before he bended deep hearing the sound as the seams tore at his back before he rose and then pulled his arm back as far as it would go another sound of tearing fabric reached his ears again, but he could move more freely now. He walked up to the first target, Young Balmera’s target, and fired.  
The arrow hit the dead centre of the target with a satisfying ‘thunk’.

  “Lance! Stop this!” Keith called out as he stepped over Black who rushed out of the way as Keith started to rush towards Lance, who was now at Young Astral’s target; he fired his second arrow, and once again hit the dead centre. “Don’t you dare, lose another arrow!” Keith’s voice grew dark in warning as he walked faster.

Lance stood by the third target now, eyes locked on Young Arus arrow, he breathes out and concentrates.

  “Lance! I forbid it!” Keith shouted.

 

Lance ignored him to pay all his attention on this last shot. He released the third arrow that flew in a straight line; as it flew Keith’s eyes opened wide in alarm, the lords showing different stages of shock while Shiro rose from his throne to just stare, it hit young Arus arrow dead on, and split the arrow in half as it pushed deeper and closer to the target before shooting thru the target and hitting the wooden leg that held it up only the feathers of the arrow visible, as the split arrow strained to stay in place. A satisfied smirk fell over Lance’s face before he scowled and turned to glare down at Keith who glared right back at him.

 

-o-

 

Keith threw Lance into the tapestry room and closed the door behind him.

  “I can’t believe you. I’ve had just about enough of you, Lance!” Keith snapped in a stern voice

  “You’re the one who want me to..!” Lance shouted

  “You embarrassed them! You embarrassed Shiro and me!” Keith gestured to the closed door before himself making Lance only scowl harder.

  “I followed the _rules_!”

  “You don’t know what you’ve done!” Keith pointed at him when he said this anger flaming in his eyes.

  “You just don’t care how I-!”

  “There will be fire and sword if it’s not set right.” Keith growled.

  “Just _listen_!” Lance shouted throwing out his arms

  “I am the one who’s talking right now, YOU listen to ME!” Lance gave away an angry shout before he spun so he wasn’t facing Keith

  “This is so unfair!” Keith scoffed at Lance’s outburst

  “Huh! _Unfair_?” Keith said unamused as Lance slammed his hands against a table before taking one of the swords, Keith sword; well polished and well taken care of, making the blade shine with pride in the light.

  “You were _never_ there for me! This whole Game of Authority is what _you_ want! Did you or Shiro ever bother to ask what _I_ want? _No_!” Lance spun around to glare at him, all jealousy falling of his tongue like venom “Everyone walking around telling me what to do, what not to do! Telling me to be more like _you_! The perfect prince! Well! I’m not going to be like _you_!” Lance shouted. Keith placed his hands on his hips.

  “Ach, you’re acting like a child!” Lance’s eyes flared up in anger and he walked closer to the now finished tapestry raising the sword.

  “And you’re a _beast_! That’s what you are!” Keith paled for a moment as Lance held the sword near the fabric of the tapestry.

  “Lance!” Keith said in warning.

  “I’ll never be like you.” Lance growled as he pushed the tip of the sword against it.

  “No! Stop that!” Keith shouted.

  “I rather DIE than be like you!” Lance shouted and slashed the sword down, tearing a great rift between his and Keith’s enter winded hands on the tapestry.

Lance turned to give Keith an angry glare, seeing the hurt and betrayal flash thru Keith’s wide eyes before his shocked face consorted in anger and he stormed forward grabbing the sword and tore it form Lance’s hand.

  “Lance! You are the _oldest_.” Keith ground out in an ice cold voice, the sword clattered to the floor as Keith threw it away before he took a hold of Lance’s bow. “And I expect you to start acting like it!” he stormed to the fireplace before he threw the bow inside, making Lance give away a startled and panicked cry, hands flying to his mouth, eyes watered as he stared at his bow. Keith turned to glare at him. Lance tore his gaze from the bow to stared at him with wide eyes full of betrayal, before he clenched his fists in anger and threw them to his sides, shaking his head as he backed towards the door eyebrows furrowing in anger before he threw the door open and rushed out. “Lance!” Keith shouted not getting a reply “LANCE!” the loud note as the string snapped reached Keith’s ears and he flinched and spun around to stare at the bow, regret flashed over his face as he threw himself at the Fireplace Poker and took it in hand and tried to get the bow out before it got to badly burnt, it clattered against the stone, covered in sot the leather was burnt while the ends of the bow glowed lightly. “Oh no.” Keith breathed out as he sank to his knees before the bow, eyes tearing up. “What have I done?” one of his hands moved to his mouth as he closed his eyes, the tears fell freely on their own accord as a broken sob escaped his lips.

 

-o-

 

Lance sobbed into Blue’s mane as she galloped across the bridge and into the forest, faster than normal; made uneasy because of Lance’s sadness.

Lance looks up and yelps when he’s nearly hit in the face with a low branch other branches scratch at him, but suddenly Blue gave away a frightened noise and halts harshly sending Lance flying due to the momentum, he lands hard on his side before he lifts himself up on his arms to look with a sob towards Blue.

  “Blue!” he cries out, the mare neighs in unease not standing still but not moving much either, Lance suddenly stiffens and he looks around, finding himself in a circle of tall big pillars of rocks some seems to be carved, but he’s not sure, they are old and weathered. He slowly rises to his feet taking some steps back staring at the pillars in awe, Blue neighs uneasily making Lance look back to her, only for a familiar whispered cry to reach his ears and he snaps his head around.

Between two pillars a will o’ the wisp is floating, glowing gently and calling for her in its pitched noise and slight arm movement. Lance moves closer and closer as he studies the magical creature he saw so many years ago, his hand twitches to reach out but then the wisp disappears in a pitched whisper. Lance looks around before another appears with a small noise, others follow and soon there is a trail of them leading deeper into the forest.

  “Come on Blue.” Lance whispers, looking back to her, she shakes her head and hides behind one of the pillars. “Blue!” Lance says with more power only to get a neigh from the mare that shakes her head fiercely, Lance sighs before he turns back to the wisps, and starts walking, slowly. Blue neigh’s in fright at being left alone and rushes after him.

The forest grows denser and thicker and the trees get older, Lance follows the wisps and Blue walks behind him giving away a worried neigh now and again.  
The last of the wisp disappears, giving Lance the sight of an overgrown cottage.

  “Why would the wisps lead me here?” Lance asks in confusion turning to look at Blue who snorts lightly looking conflicted.

 

Lance walked towards the door of the cottage and opened it, and walked inside, he frowned lightly when he saw all the carved Galras in different ways hanging in the roof and piling up around the walls. He scowled in confusion at one carved Galra when a voice suddenly spoke up behind him.

  “Oh, look around, holler if you see anything you like.” An old hooded lady stood in front of a big carved Galra hitting a chisel with a wooden hammer against it to make the fur, long white hair hung down over her shoulders while most of her face was obscured in shadows form the deep purple hood. “Everything is half off.”

  “Uh... who are you...?” Lance asked sending a look around.

  “Just a humble woodcarver.” The old lady replied.

  “Um... I don’t understand...” Lance picked up a two eared cup with the face of a Galra in a dark wood. He yelped when the old lady suddenly stood next to him sweeping the floor with an old looking broom.

  “Seeing anything you like?” then she pushed past Lance to walk over to a carving that was of a teeter with two Galras on and a weight that swiped left and forth making the Galras swing. “How about a touch of whimsy, it will brighten any dim chamber.” Lance frowned.

  “What? No the will o’ the wisps they lead-”

  “Oh! How about this, it’s one of a kind.” She took up a Galra who head shot out to try and catch fishes that spun around. “I’ll make a deal with this rare piece.” Lance blinked but then caught the sound of a sweeping noise and turned to find how the old lady’s broom was still sweeping without anyone holding it.

  “You’re broom!” Lance shouted and pointed, only for the hooded woman to snap her fingers, making the broom fall to the floor motionless. “It was sweeping.” He turned to give the old woman a look of disbelief “by _itself_.” only for the old woman to laugh.

  “That’s ridiculous. Wood cannot be imbued with magical property. I should know, I’m a wi-” she cut herself of “...whistler…of wood!” she changed before her attention landed on another carving “Oh! How about this conversation starter?” she turned it around for Lance to see. “It’s made from wood tough as stone.” Lance took some steps back not liking the way the feet of the carved Galras that hung in the roof hit his head, before his eyes landed on a ruffled purple chinchilla with one eye missing.

Lance looked at it in confusion before he slowly raised his finger to poke at it.

  “Ah! That’s stuffed!” the old lady called out in warning, only for the chinchilla to jolt to life.

  “Staring is rude.” It said with an annoyed voice, making Lance give away a startled scream and stumbled backwards and hitting his head against the one of the low beams that held up the roof.

  “Ah! The mouse talked!” he shouted pointing at the chinchilla; who rose on its hind legs with a glare fluffy ears and tail standing in anger and one front paw missing.

  “I’m not a _mouse_ and that’s not all I can do!” the chinchilla said and started to laugh. The old woman scowled and snapped her finger making the broom shot up from the floor and hit the chinchilla, it fell to the floor and the broom started to sweep it away, before it woke up and snarled at the broom, making it shoot away and hide behind a shelf. Lance’s eyes widened before he turned to the old woman.

  “You’re a WITCH!” he shouted.

  “Woodcarver.” The old lady said in a gentle voice carving another piece of wood.

  “That’s why the wisp led me here!” Lance continued not listening to her.

  “Woodcarver!” she stated a bit louder.

  “You’ll change my fate!”

  “WOODCARVER!” the old lady shouted splitting a big log in two already full of carvings.

  “You see, it’s my brother.” Lance said twinning his fingers together only for the old lady to slam the axe to the floor before pointing at him.

  “I’M NOT A WITCH! Too many unsatisfied costumers!” then she took a deep breath and clasped her long fingers together “If you’re _not_ going to buy anything. **Get out**.” She said and snapped her fingers making every sharp knife and tool fly up and point to Lance who stiffened.

  “No! The wisp’s lead me here.” Lance tried as he backed away.

  “I don’t _care_!” the old lady shouted, as the door opened “Get out, shoo!” Lance placed his hands on the doorframe leaning back. “Get! Be gone with you!”

  “I’ll buy it all!” Lance bit out making the old lady stop in her tracks blinking a bit taken aback before staring at him.

  “Wha- what was that?” she spluttered out.

  “Every carving.” Lance continued and saw how the knives pointed to the witch who looked dumbfounded before she scowled up at him, eyeing the weapons before she looked back to him

  “And how are you going to _pay_ for that, sweetie?” she asked making the knives point back to Lance.

  “With this.” Lance said and undid the necklace and held it in front of the old witch who gaped.

  “Oh, my! What lovely that is” she gasped as the chinchilla climbed up to her shoulder

  “That’ll set us up for months.” It said as the knives fell to the floor.

The old witch reached for the necklace only for Lance to take it away.

  “Ah, ah, ah... every cawing and _one_ spell.” The chinchilla piped up and tried to reach for it before the old lady grabbed him and pushed him to the floor.

  “Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” she asked pointing at Lance her eyes seemed to glow under the hood.

  “I want a spell to change my brother; _that_ will change my fate.” Lance said and nodded, the old witch hummed in thought before reaching forward.

  “Done.” She stated and took the necklace; then she shoved past Lance who gave her a confused look.

  “Where are you doing?” he asked as he saw how the chinchilla climbed up on the old witch’s shoulder again.

  “Never conjure where you carve.” She said and turned to Lance “Very important.” she snapped her fingers before opening the door to the cottage again.

 

Only for all the carvings to have disappeared and a big cauldron over a pile of embers stand in the middle, lit candles everywhere and an eerie green glow from one of the shelves.

  “Last time I did this was also for a prince.” The witch said as she walked around the cauldron and clapped her hands making it flare up in green, the chinchilla squirreled away to sit on one of the roof beams.

  “Easy on the eyes.” it said “tight pants.” Lance cast it a look.

  “He demanded I give him the strength of ten men.” The witch spoke again “And he gave me this.” She held up a carved stone coin.

“For a spell, that would change his fate.” Lance leaned closer to get a better look.

  “And did he get what he was after?”

  “Oh! Yes! And made off with an especially attractive mahogany cheese board.” The witch said and walked away to one of the shelves. “What do I need...?” she hummed to herself before she cheered and dove into a basket to get something for the brew, she threw it in the cauldron; that changed colour from green to something that looked more like a thunder storm. She picked out a dry salamander from under a desk and threw it in, making the brew change once again the storm stopped and a poof of snow rose from the cauldron. The chinchilla was suddenly on Lance’s shoulder and plucked a hair from his head, making Lance give away a pained yelp. The witch held it between her fingers before she threw it in and changed the brew yet again, making it appear as lava. She walked up on a stool and held a metal spoon to stir with, in the now green glowing cauldron. She picked up the spoon only to find it had gotten corroded and that only the top was left, she threw it away behind her. Taking on a mask to shield her eyes, she gave one to the chinchilla as well, before sprinkling something into the brew, that grew brighter and brighter, the witch turned to Lance to see that he was staring at the brew with wide eyes, she hastily slapped her hand over his eyes just as a white blinding like flashed out from the windows, making Blue shriek and stumble at the sudden blindness.

She removed her hand and mask while Lance blinked in confusion and surprise.

  “Now, let’s see. What have we here?” the witch said and took a tool and dipped it into the brew before taking up something big, the brew spilled away from it revealing a beautiful looking tart. She moved and placed it on a piece of fabric, Lance eyed it with uncertainty.

  “Eh... a cake?” he asked unsure of it all. The witch spun to him with a scowl.

  “You don’t want it?!”

  “Yes! I want it!” Lance said hastily before he gave the witch a look “You’re sure... if I give _this_ to my brother, it _will_ change my fate?” he pointed to the cake.

  “Oh” the witch started to laugh “Trust me; it will do the trick, dear.”

 

Lance walked out from the cottage with the cake in the fabric.

  “Expect delivery of your purchase within a fortnight.” The witch called as Lance walked off towards Blue, the witch’s eyes opened wide “Oh! Oh! What was that thing about the spell?” she grumbled.

  “Did you say something?” Lance turned around only to find himself no longer at the cottage but in the circle of stone pillars again. “…about…the spell...” he trailed of blinking and looking around, Blue shrugged and snorted.

 

-o-

 

Lance looked around in the empty kitchen before he sneaked inside and kicked the door close gently before he moved over to the table and put down the tart before he fixed it on a plate along with some blueberries and then fixed a brick of it along with a blue thistle flower and a cup of tea. He picked it up and was just about to walk when he heard how the door to the kitchen opened.

  “Lance!” he spun around to find Keith standing there.

  “Keith! Oh... uh... I... um...” Lance stammered unsure what to say.

  “Oh, I’ve- we’ve been worried sick!” Keith said walking forward placing his hands on Lance’s shoulders

  “You... you were?” Lance asked confused.

  “I didn’t know where you’d gone or when you’d come back! I didn’t know what to think!” Keith talked before he caught the sight of Lance’s ruined clothes “Oh, look at your clothes!” he knew how much Lance liked them.

  “Oh... uh Blue threw me... but I’m not hurt.”

  “Well, _you’re_ home now. So _that’s_ the end of it.”

  “Honestly?” Lance asked a slight hopeful tone in his voice.

  “I’ve pacified the lords for now. Our brother is out there ‘entertaining’ them.” Keith snorted lightly before he grew solemn and looked at Lance again. “Of course, we both know a decision still has to be made.” He said; Lance gave him a deadpanned look before he held up the cake. “What’s this?”

  “It’s a peace offering; I made it, for _you_. Special.” Lance said and smiled Keith took the plate and looked down at the cake.

  “You made this for _me_? I didn’t know you could bake.”

  “Hunk taught me the basics...” Lance lied as Keith took the fork and cut a piece of the cake before he ate it.

  “Mm.” Keith hummed in delight and nodded before his face consorted in a grimace and a body shiver. “I- interesting flavour...” he choked out

  “How do you feel?” Lance asked slowly.

  “What... what is that?” Keith asked trying to figure out the tastes of the cake as he put down the fork.

  “Different?” Lance eyed Keith with a searching look.

  “Tart, and um…” he seemed to gag “gamy!” Keith said with a slight bit of alarm before he put down the cake on the table.

  “Have you changed your mind at all about the game and all that?” Lance asked as Keith reached for the tea and rinsed his mouth before he swallowed.

  “ _Oh_ that’s better.” he groaned before he stood straight again and turned to Lance. “Now, why don’t we go upstairs to the lords and put this whole fuss to rest?” he said and pushed Lance along with him, Lance cast a look to the cake with a slight look of alarm on his face, had Keith even gotten enough, did he need to eat all of the cake? Was that why nothing had changed?

 

They were getting closer to the throne room when Keith suddenly staggered and fell to the wall to catch himself with a noise of pain.

  “Keith!?” Lance asked

  “I'm woozy suddenly. Oh, my head’s spinning like a drop!” he groaned moving one hand to his head as he grimaced, before he almost fell again, Lance caught his arm.

  “Keith!”

  “I’m not... feeling so well...” Keith mumbled sending him a tired look; he had grown a bit paler.

  “How... do you feel about the game now?” Lance asked

  “ _Lance_!” Keith shouted, but his voice cracked, Lance grimaced “Just... just take me to my room.” Lance complied and took Keith’s arm and helped him along.

 

  “Its fine, it’s fine! A little more to the left, that’s good!” Shiro called to the two servants that were carrying one of the stuffed Galras that the castle had over to stand on the throne. “That’s good enough!” he called from there he stood in the middle of the room. “Now get out of there, buys I don’t want to accidentally hit you.” Lance walked slowly as Keith clung to him, but still tried his best to walk on his own, one of the lords saw them and got up from there they had been sitting looking bored out of their minds.

  “My princes!” one of them called stopping near the stairs that Lance and Keith just gotten halfway up on. “We’ve been waiting, patiently.” Lord Astral said, Lance noticed how Keith despite his discomfort stood a bit taller before he turned around trying to school his expression.

  “My lords, I am out of sorts at the moment. But you shall have your response…” Keith was cut off by a burp that made him flushing slightly and the lords blink with wide eyes. “ _Presently_...” he grimaced and moved his hand that he held on his stomach “Now... if you’ll excuse us...” Lance started to move again up the stairs.

Shiro fired his arrow hitting the Galra right in the nose.

  “Keith, look it’s Zarkon!” he called looking up to his youngest brother; Keith just gave him a weak wave along with a strangled smile and a nod in reply. Shiro’s smile fell and his face filled with worry “Keith, you alright, lad?” he asked Lance looked from Keith to Shiro.

  “Fine, I’m _fine_! Go back to avenge our parents and your arm!” Keith called dismissively, waving his arm for them to continue what they had done before.

Shiro frowned slightly but let it go; Lance was with him so Keith would be fine.

  “Well you heard him boys.” Shiro said and turned to the mixed clans behind him as he got an axe in his hand and he weighted it for a moment before he measured the distance. “I’ve been dreaming of the perfect way to make this devil die.”

 

-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this one went faster than i thought hahaha
> 
> I can't draw Chinchillas for the life of me...


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 2 will be the death of me i'm sure.  
> Gonna watch it later today thanks to my best friend, she has Netflix i don't

**Chapter 4**

Lance pulled the blanket up over Keith’s shoulders.

  “Just take all the time you need to get yourself right, Little brother. And maybe in a bit you might have something new to say about the games?” Keith groaned before he sent Lance a glare.

  “ _What_ was in _that_ cake?”

  “Cake!” Lance barked out not believing it. Keith gave away a pained noise and rolled over only to fall off the bed with a loud thud as he hit the floor. “Keith?” Lance asked no reply “So, I…I’ll just tell them the game’s off then?” a groaned noise that clearly wasn’t Keith reached Lance’s ears and he moved around the bed to where Keith had fallen. “Keith?” he was worried now, what was going on. The blanket had fallen over Keith and he moved slightly under it before he slowly rose; only... he was never that tall, the blanket fell, revealing two furry pointy purple ears and back.

Lance gasped taking a step back as the Galra before him reached one clawed paw to the head and another to try and get a hold of something until it placed it on the bedpost and then turned to look at Lance with yellow glowing eyes, an confused noise left it while Lance screamed and scrambled backwards into one of the shelves scrambling to get away, the Galra gave away a noise taking some steps forward front paws in front of it.

  “G- G- G- GALRA!” Lance screamed and pointed, the Galra blinked eyes opening wide before it turned in the direction Lance had pointed, seeing its own shadow, a frightened noise left the Galra as it fell back scrambling backwards throwing one arm over Lance to protect him.  
Lance stared terrified at the clawed furry arm that was across him and up at the Galra who looked before them panting slightly before it turned and looked at him and roared. Lance screamed again pulling back the best he could. The Galra stopped with a startled expression first now seeing the clawed paws, it gave away a noise moving them to its face feeling the ears and snout, before it turned around and began to try and look thru a small shelf pulling out empty box after box until it found a mirror, that showed the Galra’s face back. The Galra roared and stumbled backwards crashing into the bed making the wood break before hitting its head in the canopy moving its clawed paws to hold its head, backing away into the wardrobe and a tall candlestick, knocking them over, Lance slowly got to his feet as the Galra slipped on a pair of books crashing into a wall, sending the tapestry that hung there down and a pair of pots crashing, the tapestry fell down over the Galra’s head and it gave away a worried noise. “Keith...” Lance asked slowly as the Galra pushed the tapestry off and stares at him with wide panicked eyes, Lance first now noticed that they weren’t completely yellow, only his pupil were yellow his iris and the white of his eyes were still there. “...You’re... YOU’RE A GALRA!”

Keith agave away a confused and scared noise looking at him. “Why a _Galra_?” Lance asked “Oh! That bloody Witch gave me an awful spell!” he barked slamming his fist into his hand.

Keith looked up at him with an expression of shock and anger. “It’s not _my_ fault!” Lance snapped placing his hands on his chest. “I didn’t ask her to change you into a Galra.” Lance glared “I just wanted her to change…” he grew silent before guilt fell over his face “... _you_.” he gestured to Keith stiffly. Keith stared at him in shock before he growled and roared loudly; Lance grimaced at the loudness.

 

-o-

 

Shiro stopped what he was doing shushing everyone else in the throne room a axe in his hand that he had been about to throw.

  “Shh! Did you all hear that?” he asked straightening up “Something’s not right.” the lords groaned and shared tired looks.

 

-o-

 

Lance sat on the destroyed bed while Keith paced in front of him growling and moaning as he gestured with his clawed paws, the tail swaying left and forth in anger. Lance had his arms crossed and glared to the side.

  “There’s no point in having a go at _me_! The witch is to blame! Googly old hag.” He grumbled “Eyes all over the place.” Keith pushed the ruined clothes out of the way and took up his crown from the floor before putting it on his head and looked down realizing he was naked, he felt his cheeks heat up, only the fur hid it, he bended down picking up the ruined jacket as Lance stood up “Unbelievable, I’m going to make her fix this.” he grumbled under his breath as Keith groaned.

 

-o-

 

Shiro looked around before he frowned.

  “Everyone follow me.” He said and started to move “and keep a sharp eye open.” He said and started to move again. The Lords sighed in defeat.

  “Here we go another hunt thru the castle.” Lord Arus grumbled in disbelief.

  “We haven’t even had desert yet.” Lord Balmera complained with food in his mouth before he also left the table.

 

-o-

 

Keith pushed himself thru the door a blanket wound around him.

  “Keith, you can’t go out there! Keith! What are you doing?” Lance rushed in front of him blocking his path; Keith gave away an exaggerated sigh and pointed look. Lance returned it harder “Shiro! The Galra King! If he so much as sees you, you’re dead!” Lance stressed, only to stiffen when he heard Shiro and the lords come towards them. He looked to the entrance and then back to Keith to find that his brother had moved in the other direction. “ _Keith_!” Lance hissed and rushed after his brother.

Keith walked fast, but Lance quickly put himself in the way again. “Keith, wait, we have-” Keith pushed past him sending a candle stick to the floor, making it’s commotion echo thru the castle alerting Shiro and the other lords.

  “Follow me.” Shiro said and they began to move again.

 

  “Keith- Stop.” Lance said reaching for Keith “ _Stop!_ ” Lance stressed grabbing the sheet making it fall to the floor; Keith startled and moved his arms to cover himself and gave away an unhappy noise. “You are covered with _fur_! You’re not naked! It’s not like _anyone’s_ gonna see you!” Lance hissed before both he and Keith turned their head to find Hunk standing there, looking pale in the face, a basket of food and fruit under his arm, he was stammering. Keith gave him a sheepish look before waving his clawed paw, ears falling to the sides.

  “GAAAALRAAAA!” Hunk screamed sending the basket flying as he ran in the opposite direction.

  “Now you’ve done it.” Lance said gesturing in the direction Hunk ran off in.

 

Hunk ran screaming but froze in his steps when a sword was suddenly in his way. Shiro blinked.

  “Hunk...?” he asked removing the sword as Hunk struggled to conjure a sentence. “Just calm down lad, what is it?” Hunk gestured in the direction he’d come still stammering. Shiro took a hold of his arms giving him a light shake “Spit it out, Hunk.”

  “A GALRA!” Hunk screamed.

  “I knew it!” Shiro shouted pushing Hunk out of the way

 

-o-

 

  “Would you just listen to me?!” Lance stressed in an annoyed voice. “We can’t go this way, you’d be seen!” the commotion the lords created had Lance and Keith gasping. “Quick, this way!” Lance said and rushed of in one direction, while Keith took the other. Lance ran down the spiral steps sending a look back when he didn’t hear Keith follow and stopped. “Keith?”

Keith backed away and walked right into a box making it tip over before he hid behind a tapestry, only it didn’t hide him at all. He gave away a whine before pushing himself into the room; that the door led too. Stopping in his tracks, as he saw how Pidge had built something weird out of all the stuffed animals in the room. He gasped, and Pidge stiffened when she saw him.

 

-o-

 

Lance ran along the silent corridors trying to find Keith.

  “Keith?” he whispered before he had to run when the lords came running. He hid behind one of the entrances before walking inside giving away a loud yelp when he fell over something and heard growls and grunts from the open door.

He walked inside before pushing the door open and blinked at the sight. Keith was pointing and scolding Pidge who put everything back in order. When Pidge saw him she gestured to Keith with a pointed look, Keith looked to him and gestured to her. Lance sighed

  “A witch turned Keith into a Galra. It’s not my fault. We’ve got to get out of the castle. I need your help!” Pidge gave him a look. “Oh, alright! You can have my deserts for two…three weeks!” Lance said Pidge gestured for more, making Lance deflate and groan. “Okay _fine_! A year.” He grumbled. Pidge nods in agreement.

 

-o-

 

A roar echoed thru the castle making Shiro stop.

Pidge roared into the copper pot again, before she took a stick with a grilled frog on and held in the light so that its shadow would appear on one of the walls. As she roared into the copper bowl that she let rest on her legs again.

  “There it goes!” Shiro shouted and they chased after the shadow, that Pidge made move around. She made them run towards the biggest tower.

  “I’m sure it went this way...” some of the clan members said.

  “It must have sprouted wings.” Lord Arus said and crossed his arms.

  “Or carried away... by a giant bunny.” Lord Balmera said.

  “A Dragon, perhaps?” Lord Arus said, while Shiro sighed

  “A Galra in the castle? It can’t make sense, can it open doors? It got giant paws.” Lord Astral complained as Shiro sheeted his sword.

  “Let’s just get inside” he said and grabbed the rings that were to open the doors with, only, it was stuck. “It’s locket.” He said

  “Arus was the last one up.” Lord Balmera accused.

  “I propped it open with a stick.” He said.

Pidge held the stick in her hands and with a smirk let it drop down. Before she hurried to where Keith and Lance were.

  “Come on Keith.” Lance stressed as Keith hurried the best he could, knocking several things over.

 

-o-

 

Lance opened the door to the kitchen slowly as he looked inside the voices of the staff fell to their ears.

  “What did you see Hunk?” one asked.

  “Spit it out Hunk.” another whined.

  “Oh for goodness sake Hunk, would you get a grip?” the chimney gave away an unnatural noise and Hunk turned to look to it. As a monster with the body of a child and a grilled chicken fell down and began to move. He screamed again and ran away; making the other two calls out and chase after.

Pidge tears the chicken away from her head before gesturing for them to move. Lance pushes the door open and hurries down the stairs.

  “Come on, Keith, quick.” Keith walked forward hitting his head against the doorframe, giving away a pained groan, only for Lance to shush him. Keith get’s into the kitchen and starts to walk down the stairs. Only to slip and skid down them and struggle to get up again, breaking some of the smaller shelves, sending pots and jars to the floor, before he gets back to his feet only to walk into the pans that hung in the roof before he got over to the door where Lance waited, in his normal clothes. Pidge laughed as she ran around covered in sot.

Keith gives away a low noise of worry. “She’ll be fine. Won’t you, Pidge?” she rolled her eyes and gave them a smirk and waves at them to go.

  “Keith, we’ve got to hurry!” Lance said as Keith got out from the door. Lance started to close it giving Pidge a look. “Now, I’ll be back soon. Go on and help yourself to anything you want, as a reward.” He closed the door, and Pidge turned around looking around with a glee before her eyes landed on the tart the witch had given to Lance.

Her eyes widened and her mouth watering as she rushed up to it.

 

-o-

 

Lance walked around the stone pillars trying to see the blue spirits.

  “Where are these wisps? Come out wisps. Come on out!” he calls “Lead me to the witch’s cottage! I’m here.” He walks up so that his back is pointing at Keith who is looking out in the forest “Fine, don’t come out now that my brother’s watching!” Lance complained, making Keith give away a confused noise and face, Lance looked at him and sighed “I was standing right here, and the wisp appeared right there!” he gestured “Then a whole trail of them led me off into the forest.” Keith snorted deeply before holding up his clawed paw and walked past Lance into the forest. Lance gave away an annoyed noise and a shake of his head. “Does he think that I just going to happened upon the witch’s cottage?” Lance grumbled before he followed.

 

The trees grew dark and thick as an owl hooted in the night. Lance was walking with an annoyed look on his face and crossed arms as Keith walked before him. Lance looked around slowing to a stop.

  “Oh, Keith! I know this place...” Lance looked around trying to figure out which way he went as Keith turned around to look at him “The witch’s cottage is... this way! Come on! Hurry!” he rushed past Keith and in the direction, before he came to the clearing where the Witch’s cottage stood. “I can’t believe it! I _found_ it!” Lance said and moved closer while Keith gave away a troubled noise.

Lance pushed the door open only to find the place completely empty only the cauldron left.

  “No! She was here!” Lance said before he turned to Keith “No, really! She was just here!”

Keith groaned and looked skyward “Oh, wait.” Lance suddenly said and walked some steps forward before snapping his fingers then went for the door again, but nothing had changed on the inside. “No.” Lance pleads before he closes and opens the door while repeating it like a broken record.

He whines before taking a step inside, only for the clock to ring and other noises go of in the dark as he started the motion of a Rube Goldberg machine. A knife; suddenly came flying, impaling the door, making Lance yelp and jerk away.

 

The cauldron gives away a noise and a poof of grey green smoke rises from it. Lance moves closer to it while Keith still looks from the door casting a look to Lance before he begins to move inside, just as they are a pair of steps from the cauldron, does a ghostly image of the witch appear.

  “Welcome to the Crafty Carver, home of Galra carvings and novelties. I am completely out of stock at this time, but if you’d like to inquire about a portrait or wedding cake toppers, pour vial; one into the cauldron. If you’d like Bedouin garlic, vial two. If you’re that tanned brown haired lad, vial three.” Lance jerks into motion and pour the third vial into the cauldron. “My prince, I’m off to the Wicker man’s festival in Terra. I won’t be back till spring. There’s one bit I forgot to tell you about the spell. By the second sunrise, your spell will be _permanent_.” The witch sounded chirpier but Lance gasped and sent a panicked look towards Keith who looked at him with wide eyes before he glared and a growl left him “Unless you remember these words.” The witch said as the colour of the mist turned red “ _Fate be changed, look inside. Mend the bond torn by pride_.” The witch said slowly and clearly.

  “Fate be changed? Mend the bond? What does that mean?” Lance asked casting another look to Keith who looked deep in thought.

  “One more time: _Fate be changed, look inside. Mend the bond torn by pride_. That’s it! Ta-ta! Oh! And thank you for shopping at the Crafty Carver!” the witch said before her face disappeared from the smoke.

  “No! No! Where did you go?” Lance cried out and grabbed another vial and poured it in, but the witch give a completely other message and Lance panics and start throwing in every vial into the cauldron.

Only for the images of the witch to pouf and disappear out of control as everything grows brighter and brighter, Lance is backing away dropping the two vials he was holding. Keith gives away a frightened noise before he reaches to protect Lance from whatever is going to happen as the light explodes out around them.

 

Keith slowly let’s go off him and looks around at the ruins of the cottage, before he look to Lance who looks back to him, looking a bit shell-shocked, Keith look away ears falling back as a low noise left him.

 

It had started to rain, and Lance pushed some of the planks to build a roof for them, Keith looked out at nothing under it. Lance pushes the last plank in place, looking to Keith guilt written all over his face, before he walks over to a rock and sits down looking back to Keith who gives away a tired sigh.

  “We’ll sort it out tomorrow...” Lance says slowly, Keith lift’s his gaze to look at him. Lance tries to smile; it always made Keith feel better before. But his little brother just shigs before he rolls over so that his back is facing Lance. Lance tries to fight back the hurt as he looks away and shigs deeply pulling his cloak around him, thunder wracks thru the sky making him lift his head, he always loved the rain... but now... it doesn’t have the same ability to make him feel better. He hugs around himself and let his mind wander off and falls asleep before he knows it.

 

-o-

 

_The storm ranged outside and the hail and rain smattered hard against the window as thunder roared in the dark sky, Lance whimpered there he was curled together under his blanket, hugging his pillow as he sniffled into it._

_He could still hear Zarkon’s bloodthirsty roar in his mind and it only made him cry harder._

_He remembered when they reached the castle, Shiro had helped them down from the horse the best he could with only one arm before, their mother had collapsed of the horse not moving, the servants had rushed to her but she was already gone. Shiro starred with wide eyes at her before he looked away when the staff rushed to him._

_Lance still remembered the haunted look on his older brother’s face, as he fought to stay conscious, just before he was taken inside to be taken care of Keith grabbed Shiro’s leg._

_“Please don’t leave!” he had cried out and Shiro had smiled and ruffled his head with his functional hand a bit numbly._

_“I’m not going anywhere.” Shiro had said back then._

_Lance barely remembered much after that expect for that Hunk’s mother had taken them to the kitchen to eat, both she and Hunk, who was 11 back then had given them hugs and shoulders to cry on, Lance had broken first bawling his eyes out once the shook and adrenaline had left him, it didn’t take long before Keith was crying to._

_The sound of the door to his room opening had Lance try to stay as quiet as possible, Shiro already had too much to do and worry about; Allura and Coran helped the best they could in helping him rule the country now when he had taken the throne after their father, he wouldn’t have to worry about Lance’s well being too. Lance heard naked feet move over the stone floor before the bed dipped and then the blanket was lifted without warning making Lance jolted and turn his head around with a choked cry, forgetting about the tears and snot on his face as he stared at no one else but Keith._

_His younger twin looked him over; the shaking of his shoulders the teary eyes and wet cheeks and trembling bottom lip and the way he hugged the pillow. Keith didn’t say anything as he crawled in under the blanket and over to Lance before he hugged him from behind burrowing his face in between Lance’s shoulder blades firmly._

_“I’m here.” he murmured into Lance’s back. Lance sobbed as he let go of the pillow to turn around and pull Keith close. Keith hugged him tighter as Lance cried into Keith’s chest. “I’m here; I_ won’t _leave you, **ever** , even if you tell me to.” He stated into Lance’s tangled hair._

_It didn’t take long before the two of them was asleep._

_A Shadow fell over them from the still open door and silent steps moved inside before the blanket was removed and Shiro looked down at them with a tired but love filled smile on his lips as he tucked them in caressing their faces and stroked some of Lance’s tears from his cheeks before he move back and stopped in the doorway._

_“Sweet dreams...” he whispered and closed the door._

 

-o-

 

Lance woke up with a silent groan and blinked his eyes open. He sat up and took his bow form the ground and moved over to where Keith was sitting in front of something that looked like a table.

  “Uh… good morning.” Lance said; Keith gave away a noise of greeting in return “So, what’s all this supposed to be?” Keith gestures for him to sit down and Lance does. Keith tries to use something as a fork only sending a purple berry from what was used as a plate flying, hitting Lance right between the eyebrows making him yelp and jerk back, Keith looks slightly horrified as a startled noise leaves him before he uses his clawed fingers instead. Lance takes one of the barriers and inspect it before he speaks “Found these by the creek, did you?” Keith nods and eats one of the berries grimacing slightly at the sourness. “They’re _Nightshade_ berries.” Lance states raising an eyebrow when Keith only nods. Lance sighs “They’re poisonous.” he explains; making Keith freeze up before he spits the berries out and clawing at his tongue to get the taste away before he fills something that looks similar to a cup with water, Lance takes the pot he had the water in and grimaces while Keith drinks. “Where did you get _this_ water? It has _worms_ in it!” Keith spits out the water in a big spray before he places his paws on the table only where it’s not held up sending it and everything on it flying and him crashing to the ground, a group of jackdaws shoot up from the forest cawing in fear and shock at the rude awakening. Lance stands up and walks past Keith who is sitting on the ground in defeat panting for air “Come on.” Lance says and chuckles; Keith sends him a pointed look.

 

They are by the river and a thick fish swims in the water, while Lance has his bow strung tight and ready to fire, Keith stands a bit further away eyeing with confusion and anxiousness. Lance releases the arrow and it hits the target, he walks forward and lifts up the fish.

  “Breakfast.” He says and smiles; Keith claps his paws and nods. “Oh, wait! A bow is not a weapon, in your opinion.”

Keith nods again before he stops to send Lance a dirty look and a slight snarl of his lips. Lance chuckles before he holds out the fish to Keith “There you go.” he says, Keith leans closer eyeing the fish. “Go on.” Lance moves the arrow with the fish closer to Keith’s face just as the fish twitches. Keith jerks back with a startled and disgruntled noise and shakes his head fiercely ears pulled back. “How do you know you don’t like it, if you won’t try it?” Lance points out resulting in Keith giving him a judging look that says clearly not to go all Shiro on him. Lance sighs in defeat.

 

Lance made up a small fire on the river side to grill the fish on. When he decides that it’s done he moves it over to Keith who is sitting next to him. He gives away a happy noise at the look of it, before he takes a small bite from the fish. Lance looks bored out over the stream as Keith hums at the taste. Then he throws himself at the fish, startling Lance to leaning back, Keith eats like a true animal. Until he casts a look to Lance and his ears folds back a bit. And he gives away a noise Lance isn’t sure how to place before Keith holds up two claws.

Lance grills two more fishes and hands them over to Keith who once again throws himself at the food, once he’s done he holds up four claws only for Lance to give him a look before he with an annoyed scowl points to the stream that’s full of fishes, Keith’s ears folds back a moment before he sighs and removes his crown from his head and walks out into the stream where the fishes are jumping up against it. He tries to catch them with one hand, only to growl each time he misses, one throws themselves at him making him stumble and fall down into the water. When he sits up several fishes jumps at his head, and Keith is done, his ears folding back in annoyance.

Lance stood next to him and showed how to catch a fish before showing a bit too dramatically how to bite it; Keith looked back to the stream and opened his mouth. Several fishes jumped past him and he cast a look after one when he felt something cold and slimy suddenly end up in his mouth wiggling, he choked and spat out the fish while Lance started to laugh Keith turned to look at him when a fish came jumping and Keith bit down on it catching it, a pleased noise left him and Lance clapped his hands together and laughed. Keith caught some more, and then barely caught one and threw it towards the shore only for it to fall back into the water he stomped down in the water unhappily, ears falling back while Lance started to laugh, he turned to look at him only for Lance to stop a neutral look on his face expect for the way his lips twitched to form a grin.

Keith chased after a fish when he heard how Lance called out and he looked up in time to see how Lance caught one only to overbalance and fall into the water, Keith laughed before he moved closer to look down at Lance, who blinked before he laughed. They chased after more fishes before the chase turned more into a game, Lance kicked water towards Keith who avoided it before Keith rose to his hind legs and landed in the water making Lance cry out in a laugh as he avoided the big cascade of water.

Lance turned around fixing his crown as his eyes fell onto Keith who sat in the stream munching on a fish. He smiled slightly and looked down at the water, but looked up when he heard Keith move only for him to walk ashore.

  “Hey...” Lance said before he began to rush towards the shore as well “Where you doing!”

The forest grew darker the deeper in they went and Keith didn’t seem to realize that.

  “Keith, come back!” Lance called as he reached for Keith, his fingers brushed the violet fur; a growl left Keith as he turned around ears folding back and eyes completely yellow, teeth bared, Lance backed away not sure what to do, fear pulsed thru him Keith growled and stomped the ground a bit as he walked after Lance.

  “Keith... is that you?” Lance asks Keith growls louder before he moves to attack with one paw only to freeze the yellow shrinking back to his pupils as the white and iris of his eyes return, he looks confused for a moment before he sees his still raise paw and flinches. “Uh... Keith?!” there is fear in Lance’s voice making Keith look back to him a questioning noise leaves Keith as he backs away some steps before rising on his hind legs again. Lance looks up at him worry on his face “You changed...” he said slowly “Like you were a...” Keith gave him a look to continue “I mean, like you were a... a Galra on the inside.” Keith’s ears fell back and he looked down before he looks up again and rises to his hind legs only to look over Lance’s head, his ears perks up in confusion.

 

Lance turns slowly; a wisp is floating some steps behind them, the whispered call leaving it.

  “A wisp...” Lance whispers, and blinks when Keith rushes past him and dives for it. “Keith!” the wisp reappears and Keith dives for it again. “Keith, stop it!” Lance cries out and stiffens when the wisp appears over his head. Keith looks at it and a noise leaves him as he moves forward, Lance flinches. “Keith, no!” he groans when Keith swipes the wisp only for it to disappear again, before it appears on the ground. Keith chases after it “Keith!” Lance stresses, but Keith as his eyes trained on the wisp, and chases after it, it moves around before it flies thru a tree making Keith run right into it with a loud thud. “Oh, for god's sake, _Keith_.” Lance moves over to his younger brother who slowly pulls himself up from the ground, shaking his head giving away a pained noise. “Keith, I know you’re scared, you’re tired, you don’t understand, but we got to keep our _heads_.” Lance said calmly; Keith shook his head again before he looked at his older brother. “Just calm down, and listen...” the silence that followed was defining as the wind rustling thru the trees was the only noise, then the sound of the wisps was heard whispering among themselves before one appeared behind them. As they turned around the wisps created a long trail leading away into the deeper parts of the forest. “They will show us the way.” Lance said turning to look to Keith, his ears were folded back in unease, but he looked from Lance, forward to the wisp and the two started walking, following the trail.

 

The mist rolled over the ground making everything appear to be in greyscale, expect for the blue lights that were the wisps. The ruins of a castle suddenly appears from the mist and Lance blinks when he sees the carved symbol on it, it’s the same as on the coin the witch showed him. Keith gives away a confused noise.

  “Why did the wisps lead us here?” Lance asked, getting a worried noise from Keith as they started to walk around the ruin. The remains of ruined longboats lither the shores and Lance isn’t sure if he’s imagined it or not but he thought he saw a scaly tail disappear into the water. “Whoever they were, they’ve been gone for a long, long time-” Lance screamed as the ground gave out under him and he fell hard against debris of stone before he came to a stop, he crawls up slowly hearing Keith give away a alarmed shout. “I’m fine, Keith! I’m fine.” Lance gets to his feet and looks around “It’s a… throne room! Do you suppose this could have been the kingdom in that story you were telling me?” Keith gave away a whine “The one with the princes?” Lance asked as he came upon a carved stone, with the figures of people on them. “One; two; three; four... the oldest.” Keith gave away a low bleat again; Lance placed his hand on the split rock. “Split, like the tapestry.” Lance jerks his hand back “the spell... it happened before.” Lance looks around a bit more critical now, scratches from claws lither the walls and the white bones from men lither the floor, what the witch told him about the Prince reaches his memory again. “The strength of ten men...” he mumbles “Fate be changed.” Lance looked around from the bones, back to the split carved rock to the thrones then up to Keith who groaned again in worry “Changed with fate.” Lance looked down swallowing hard “Oh, no! The prince became…” a growl came from behind him and he slowly turned his head to find Zarkon stand there, he growled and got to his hind legs, “Zarkon.” Lance said, Keith roared from there he was teeth bared and ears flat against his head. Zarkon roared and Lance took an arrow and fired, Zarkon slammed down on all four and rushed toward him, Lance flinched and with a frightened cry rushed out of the way, firing another arrow. Zarkon jumped at him again, and Lance rolled backwards making Zarkon’s claws only get his cape before Lance scrambled up the pile of rocks before he got stuck he reached for Keith who reached out his clawed palm a stressed noise leaving his mouth. As Zarkon growled and scraped his claws against the stone. Lance jumped just as Zarkon swiped at him again but missed; Keith grabbed a hold of Lance’s hand and pulled him up. Lance looked back down trying to get away, while Keith rushed over to a pile of rocks. Zarkon shot up from the floor making Lance cry out in fear and scramble to his feet and run out of the way as Keith pushed apart the stone wall sending it tumbling on Zarkon.

Keith ran and Lance climbed onto his back. Lance looked backwards seeing the entrance to the ruin disappear into the mist, but then the trees changed and Lance blinked before he looked forward and both eh and Keith shouted out in alarm as one of the stone pillars appeared before them, Keith managed to stop but slid until they hit against the rock, small rocks fell from the big one that wobbled dangerously, but balanced up again. The thick mist blew away as Lance climbed of off Keith.

  “Keith, we need to get back to the castle.” Keith gave away a startled noise and shook his head harshly “If we don’t hurry, you’ll become like Zarkon! A Galra! A real Galra! _Forever!”_ Lance’s voice wavered as he stared up at Keith “Mend the bond torn by pride. The witch gave us the answer. The tapestry!” Lance explained.

 

-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as before it might take 1-2 days before the next chapter depending on how hard the pictures decides to be


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss Cartoon has finally uploaded all the episodes in season 2 now i can re-watch the entire thing and die again QwQ

**Chapter 5**

The night gave them hiding as they looked up over a rock to the guards that held torches as they walked along the castle grounds. Keith and Lance shared a look and Keith shook his head and backed away.

  “Keith.” Lance said sinking down behind the rock turning to look at his brother. “Do you have a better idea?” he asked sending Keith a look, Keith thought for a moment before his ears perked and he looked up and gave a slight nod.

 

They were under the bridge near the water, Keith was holding a door made from iron bars in his hands and pulled trying to tear it open. Lance eyed the bridge to make sure none of the guards decided to look down. Keith gave away a growl and pulled hard, the door let go with a clink sending dust and small stones falling. Lance looked up and smiled

  “That will do.” He said and smirked.

 

They peaked up from the well and crept closer to the castle once the coast was clear, they were close to the main gate when they heard the commotion from the inside, they shared a worried look as Lance opened the door slightly to look inside.

The four clans had split up the throne room with tables as shields, arrows flying between them.

  “No more go round, no more traditions! We settle this now!” Lord Balmera shouted swinging his sword over his head.

  “You’re a bad king!” Lord Astral shouted and pointed his club at Shiro. “You decide which one of our sons, are to be the winner of the game since your brothers don’t seem to know how to act!”

  “None of your sons are fit to be of authority!” Shiro shouted back, blocking a spear with his shield.

  “Then out alliance is _over_!” Lord Arus growled out. “This means war!”

 

Lance looked back to Keith in a panic

  “They’re gonna murder each other; _you_ got to stop them before it’s too late!” Lance stressed. Keith reeled back pointing his claws at himself.

He gestured to his furry violet body giving away a groan before he looked closer to Lance in a pointed way and huffed. Lance looked even more panicked

  “I know, I _know_!” he said bunching on his feet there he stood, unable to stay still. “But how do we get _you_ thru there, and to the tapestry, when they’re boiling over like that!?” Keith looked at Lance and tilted his head shrugging, ears falling to the sides of his head as his tail twitched. Lance groaned pulling his hands over his face. Keith seemed to think before he gave away a noise and pointed at Lance with one clawed finger giving away a sound that sounded like a ’you go’ Lance stared at the claw then up at Keith, hands falling from his face.

 

-o-

 

Lance took a deep breath and schooled his features before he walked inside the throne room war zone and walked like Shiro had back at the clan gathering, before everything went down the drain. Each clan stopped their shouting in pure surprise; Lance saw how some of the lord’s sons were gaping at him. Shiro looked around before he looked at Lance and bended down to get a bit closer from there he stood on a flipped table, with red and Black at his sides.

  “What are you doing, Lance?”

  “It’s alright, Shiro.” Lance said before he turned around and cleared his throat facing the clans “I... uh... I have...” he trailed off. Keith poked his head inside and looked to the sides as his eyes caught the sight of the stuffed Galra; a light bulb went on in his head. “Well you see...” Lance started again “I...” he cleared his throat again “I have been in conference with my brother.” He said in the end, Lord Arus jumped down from the table.

  “Is that so?” he asked in a stern voice.

  “Yes, it is.” Lance bit back looking at him.

  “Well, where is he then?” Lord Balmera asked pushing the table to the side.

  “He... ah...” Lance swallowed not sure what to say, no good excuse came to mind.

  “How do we know this isn’t some trick?” Lord Astral said holding his club, clearly not in a good mood.

  “I would never-!” Lance started

  “This is highly unusual.” Lord Astral continued cutting Lance off.

  “Where is the Prince?” Lord Balmera asked, they kept talking and backed Lance into a corner against the table. Shiro sent them all a glare ready to step in, as an angry sound left him from the deep of his throat. Lance looked at the lords before he felt anger flare up in him for them cutting him off and not listening; he took a deep breath thru his nose.

  “SHUT IT!” he shouted loudly, making both Red and Black whine in fear and run to hide. Shiro gave away a nervous laugh. Lance cleared his throat again and straightened up. “Well, I... ah...” Lance stiffened when he saw how Keith entered the room and trailed off. Keith looked at him and with a motion of one of his paws showed for Lance to continue talking. “Ah...” Lance looked at him with a slight panic, what was he thinking?! His staring got the attention of Lord Astral who turned around and just as he turned Keith moved so that he stood as the stuffed Galra in the room. Lance looked from him up to Lord Astral who turned back to give him a raised skeptical eyebrow. “Once! There... was an ancient kingdom...” Lance started putting his hands together.

  “What is this?!” Lord Balmera barked out.

  “That Kingdom fell into war, and chaos, and ruin.” Lance continued; Keith started to move again.

  “Oh, we’ve all heard that tale! Lost kingdom...” Lord Astral grumbled and looked away from Lance with a snort of annoyance.

  “Yes, but it is true! I know now how a selfish act can turn the fate of a kingdom.” Lance said

  “Ach, it’s just legends.” Lord Balmera complained.

  “Legends are lessons they _ring_ with truth!” Lance continued; Keith stopped to look at him with surprise, ears perking. “Our kingdom is young; our stories are not yet legends, but in them our bonds were struck. Our clans were once enemies, but when invaders threatened us, you joined together do defend our land.” Lance spoke, Keith’s ears perked higher as a smile grew on his lips. “You fought _for_ each other. You risked _everything_ for each other.” Lance gestured to Lord Balmera “Lord Balmera, my dad saved your life stopping an arrow when you ran to Arus aid.”

  “Yes... and I will never forget it.” Lord Balmera sighed, eyes a bit misty.

  “And Lord Astral, you saved our dad’s life, when you charged in on heavy horse and held of the advance.” Lord Astral looked like he was about to cut in but then smirked at the comment. Lance turned to Lord Arus “And we all know how Lord Arus broke the enemy line.”

  “With a mighty throw of his spear!” Lord Astral called.

  “I was aiming at you, you rascal.” Lord Arus said and laughed making the other lords burst out laughing too along with the clans.

  “The story of this kingdom is a powerful one, my dad rallied your forces and you made him your king. Yours was an alliance forged in bravery and friendship and it lives to this day, with my brother at the throne.” Lance said a cheer broke out among the clans, but Lance’s smile fell as he moved his hands together lowering his head. “But I’ve been selfish. I tore a great rift in our kingdom... There’s no one to blame but me.” Lance sighed “And I know now that I need to amend my mistake...” Lance turned to look Keith in the eye “and mend _our_ bond.” Keith blinked before his ears pinned back. “And so, there is the matter of the Game of Authority. I decided to do what’s right and…” Lance trailed of when Keith suddenly started to wave his arms around once he knew Lance saw him, he started to try and gesticulate what he was meaning with signs. “And... break... tradition.” The lords blinked looking slightly alarmed but the sons perked in interest. Shiro stiffened hoping it wouldn’t come to a brawl... again. “My brother feels…uh, in his heart that I…that _we_ are to be free to…write our own story; follow our own path, in our own time, and decide for ourselves what we want to become.” Lance said a smile growing on his lips as Keith nodded. “My brother and I put the decision to you my lords. Might our young people decide for themselves who they want to become?”

  “Huh?” Lord Arus said startled.

  “Well, since you’ve _obviously_ made up your minds about _this_ , I have one thing to say. This is-” he was cut off as his son jumped in.

  “A _grand_ idea! Give us our own say in choosing our fate.” Young Astral said and placed his hands on his hips.

  “What?!” Lord Astral squeaked out.

  “Yes, why shouldn’t we choose?” Young Arus said making his father turn to him.

  “What, but it’s the position of Authority!” Lord Arus stressed.

  “I didn’t want to come here and win, it was _your_ idea.” Young Arus said crossing his arms and looking away.

  “And you?” Lord Balmera turned to his son, who jolted at suddenly be spoken to “You... feel the same way?” Young Balmera nodded sideways at first before he nodded fully. “Well, that’s settles it then. Let these lads choose if they want the position or not!”

  “Fine then! Seems for _once_ we all agree! It was _my_ idea in the first place.” Lord Astral said before Lord Arus slapped him on the arm, making all of them laugh again.

Lance looked over to Keith who sighed in relief, freezing when he saw how one of the clan members heard him and he quickly turned to the stuffed Galra pose. The man looked at him with a skeptic eye, moving closer.

The Lords bowed to Lance who felt his cheeks heat up before he stiffly returned the gesture, he turned around when Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder. He was smiling and with a chuckle he spoke.

  “Just like your mother, you devil.” He said as Lance smiled back, he turned around to cast a look towards Keith only to freeze when he saw how the clan man kicked Keith’s leg before pointing the spear on the clawed paw.

  “Uh... Everyone! To the cellar! Let’s crack open our father’s private reserves to celebrate!” Lance shouted; Shiro felt the colour drain from his face.

  “Whoa, whoa, whoa!” he said but no one listening as they cheered, Shiro turned to one of the servants. “Bring the _tiny_ glasses.” He pleaded, getting a nod in return.

They all left the throne room and Lance closed the door behind them before he ran over to Keith who sighed in relief, letting his body slump, Lance did a victory dance as he got up to him, Keith was smiling as he reached out his clawed paw and ruffled Lance’s hair making the crown askew, he was about to pull away when Lance took his arm and leaned into his paw and smiled, before realization hit.

  “The tapestry!” he yelped out, and they hurried to the room.

 

-o-

 

Lance pulled his fingers over the torn fabric.

  “Mend the bond...” he frowned slightly before he blinked his eyes open “Mend the bond. Stitch it up!” he turned back to Keith “This will change you back; we just need needle and thread.” Keith hummed for a moment before he moved over to a box and removed the bowl of fruit from it and opened the lid, but his eyes fell back to the fruit and a low rumble left him.

 

The clatter of the bowl to the floor made Lance turn around

  “Keith?” he found how Keith was sniffing at the fruit. “Keith, not now! No! Please, not _now_!” Keith blinked and looked up from the apple to put his attention of Lance, ears forward and eyes yellow, curiosity played over his face as he moved forward some steps to reach Lance who took a gentle but firm hold of Keith’s furry face. “Keith!” he whined the sound of Shiro laughing reached their ears as he walked in the corridor towards them, Keith growled but Lance quickly put his hands around his snout to try and quite him as he shushed him sternly.

Shiro walked past the room and Lance sighed in relief and dove for the tapestry and started to pull the best he could to get it down.

 

  “Keith dear, you never guess how solved our problem with the Game of Authority!” Shiro called and knocked on the door to Keith’s room before he opened it and stepped inside only for his voice to trail off at the sight; darkness and destructing ruled the room, furniture were crashed and broken in half or tipped over, he walked inside slowly, the flash of a lightning bolt lit up the room making his eyes fall to the floor where Keith’s formal wear lied torn to shreds on the floor; he picked up the red jacket not believing his eyes. “KEITH!” he shouted as thunder rolled in the sky sending rain crashing down to the ground. “It can’t be true!” Shiro called out as he ran out from the room “Keith! Answer me lad!” he called opening a door to an empty room, his eyes fell to the tapestry room and he rushed there. “No!” he called as he opened the door finding Lance trying to pull down the tapestry. He stopped and turned to stare at Shiro. “Lance?” Shiro asked only to stiffen when he heard a growl and his eyes landed on the Galra that stood in the room. “What the-!” Lance ran in between them.

  “No Shiro, it’s not what you think!” Lance moved over to him pleading. Shiro stared at Lance before he looked to the Galra who was growling and moving towards them.

  “Lance, get back!” he called out as he pushed Lance behind him, making him fall to the floor before he drew his sword.

  “No!” Lance cried out as the Galra rose on its hind legs growling, teeth bared and ears flat against its head, yellow eyes glowing in anger. Shiro gave away a shout and swung his sword making the Galra fall back to all four. “No, Shiro! Don’t _hurt_ him!” Lance shouted throwing himself at Shiro’s arm, the one with the prosthetic.

  “Get out of here!” Shiro called out in warning and alarm, Lance cried out in pain when one of the Galra’s claws scratched up a wound on his upper arm. “Lance!” Shiro cried out in fear. “No!” Lance held his wounded arm staring with fear at the fight; Shiro and the Galra circled each other, and Shiro made to attack when the Galra swiped, slamming him into the tapestry and wall, he collapsed to the ground with a groan.

  “ _No_!” Lance cried out. Keith roared before the yellow shrunk back to his pupil, he stumbled backwards, quickly rising to his hind legs staring down at his claws. Shiro gave away a groan making Keith turn to look at him fear evident on his expression.

  “Keith?” Lance asked with hesitation Keith’s eyes fell to him and he saw the scratch. A wounded noise left him at the sight of it and he stared at Lance with fear in his eyes. Lance gave him a confused look at first before he held out his arm to look at the scratch. Keith gave away a terrified noise backing away, ears flattening against his head. “It’s _alright_. I’m alright. It’s _nothing_. It’s just a- a little scratch!” Lance said placing his hand over it, while Keith shook his head and rushed out from the room. “Keith!” Lance cried out.

 

-o-

 

The Lords walked up the stairs calling for Shiro when Keith stumbled upon them, he froze there he stood at the top of the stairs.

  “GALRA!” Lord Astral shouted out in alarm. Keith jerked back with a frightened noise.

 

-o-

 

Shiro groaned and crawled up from the floor.

  “Shiro!” Lance called out rushing over to his older brother, helping him get to his feet.

  “Oh, count your stars, Lance. It almost had you.” Shiro sighed in relief and placed his hand on Lance’s cheek “Are you hurt?” he asked with worry.

  “That’s _our_ brother, Keith!” Lance stressed.

 

-o-

 

The doors to the castle ground were thrown open as Keith showed past them, running for his life, as spears and arrow shot after him getting tuck in the soggy ground.

  “Close the gate!” one of the guards shouted; Keith just managed to get under it before it slammed down, getting impaled by the thrown spears and axes. He kept running towards the forest

 

-o-

 

  “You’re talking nonsense!” Shiro argued with a scowl.

  “No, it’s the **truth**! There was this witch and she gave me a spell. It’s not _Zarkon_!” Lance stressed

  “Zarkon or not, I’ll avenge our brother!” Shiro ground out and shoved away from the wall and walked towards the door “And I’ll not risk losing you too!” he said as he closed and locked the door, Lance threw himself at the window of it.

  “No Shiro! Just listen to _me_! _Listen_ , you _can’t_!” Lance shouted, Shiro ignored him and walked away down the stairs with he key, Lance kept shouting “It’s our brother, _Keith_!”

Shiro walked with the key in a tight grip before his eyes landed on Hunk who cast worried glances in the direction Shiro come from.

  “Hunk, keep this. And do not let him out.” he said and threw the key at Hunk who caught it with a slight fumble.

  “But what about the Galra?” Hunk asked in worry looking at Shiro.

  “Just stay **put**!” Shiro ordered as Black and Red rushed up to him, barking and ready for a chase when he reached the end of the stairs.

 

-o-

 

Lance grabbed his hair in stress, backing away from the door, cursing in his mind before he looked around and grabbed a wooden stool and charged at the door with a roar, he only managed to shatter the glass of the doors window, he grabbed the Fireplace Poker and started to stab at the doors hinges, both the upper and lower one, without any success, he hit it against the door with all his anger and frustration falling out of his mouth in shouts, before he shoved it in between the door and stone trying to pry the door open, only for the Fireplace Poker to bend with a groan Lance took it out and glared at it, wanting to strangle the iron tool.

The shouted orders from Shiro to the other clans along with the horses neighing and dogs barking made Lance rush to the windows; he smashed one of them open and tried to find if he could get out that way, no success there either. His eyes fell on the clans and Shiro as they rode out into the night with torches and weapons taking up the chase.

  “KEITH!” Lance screamed reaching out his hand the best he could, he felt the rain against the tips of his fingers.

  “No!” he sobbed out eyes filling over with tears; he collapsed to the seat at the window and sobbed into the pillows. He stopped and slowly lifted his head to look at the tapestry; he didn’t have time to cry right now! He rushed over to it and started to pull, the hinges groaned in complaint before they gave away making Lance fall to the floor with a yelp and ended up with the tapestry over himself, he pushed it away. “Hunk.” he realised and moved to the door window again. “HUNK!” he called out. Hunk held the key close and shook his head there he stood. “I NEED YOU! _NOW_!” the sound of small footsteps made Lance blink and look to the side. A tiny Galra cub walked out from the shadows, making Lance gasp. “Oh no...” he groaned; then he saw that Hunk had moved up the stairs. “Hunk!” he called out in happiness. The older servant boy froze in his steps, and looked from Lance and lowered his eyes to the Galra cub that turned to look at him; he threw himself at the wall with a choked scream, sending a panicked look to Lance who rolled his eyes before he looked to the Galra cub. “Pidge, get the key.” She nodded and turned to Hunk who frowned and pushed the key into his shirt; Pidge opened her mouth to show small sharp teeth and roared at him with her best scary expression she could make. Hunk ran down the stairs with a loud shrill scream.

 

-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> about two chapters left


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Keith ran the fastest he could across the soggy ground as the rain crashed down from above, branches slapped and scratched at his face and body, tearing at his fur, his ears laid flat against his head and his eyes were wide, pupils glowing in the night, his fluffy tail was puffed up in fear, as he ran with all his might, hearing the shouts from the clans that chased after him.

 

-o-

 

Hunk ran screaming around in the castle before he passed the two other servants running right into a door post where the stairs changed reaction.

  “Hunk?!” the two sighed at his antics; Hunk shook his head with a groan before he took a breath and ran screaming again. The two servants shared a look before they started to walk up the stairs again, only to freeze when they saw the Galra shadow against the wall and ran screaming after Hunk, dropping what they been carrying.

 

-o-

 

  “Needle and thread, needle and thread!” Lance stressed looking around as he held the tapestry in his hands; he gave away a yelp when he stumbled over it in his haste to move towards the bow Keith had opened earlier.

 

-o-

 

Red and Black barked as they ran first of the group followed by Shiro.

Keith panted harshly for air as he stopped, ducking away from the arrows, before he started to run again. Red and Black hot on his tail.

  “There it goes!” Shiro shouted as he steered his horse after them.

 

-o-

 

  “Needle and thread, needle and thread!” Lance pushed balls of yarn away, looking for the needle. “Ah! You beauty!” he cheered when he found it.

 

-o-

 

Hunk ran across the stone floor stopping when the shadow of the Galra cub fell over the floor before him and he side tracked into the kitchen, closing and locking the door, before pushing cartels and bags before it. He hurried down the stairs scarred noises leaving him before he froze in his steps when a shadow fell over him and he slowly turned his head to find the shadow of the Galra cub on him, he slowly lifted his head finding the cub standing on top of one of the shelves it folded back its ears and jumped diving into Hunk’s shirt, making him scream loudly and faint.

 

-o-

 

Lance looked up when he heard a small Galra cry and see the tiny violet paw holding the key, before Pidge’s face squished against the window’s opening, another noise leaving her.

 

Lance dragged the tapestry after himself as he rushed down the stairs, Pidge running after him the best she could.

They rode after the clans on Blue; Pidge clung to Lance’s shoulder holding a lantern so that he could keep fixing the tear. Blue ran fast and terrified across the ground. Not liking the galra on her back, almost making Lance and Pidge fall off several times.

  “Steady Pidge!” Lance cried out to his sister who cried out in reply, after they nearly fell off again

 

-o-

 

  “There it goes!” Shiro shouted from behind him as Keith ran the fastest he could; he could see both Red and Black behind him.

He stumbled to the ground when he found himself in the circle of the tall rocks; he stiffened and looked around when he heard the clans coming closer.

He ran to one of the opening between two pillars only for Black and Red to block his way, barking and teeth bared, he scrambled to a halt diving of in another direction, only to be cut off again by some clan members, who they were he never learned to see the difference between. He ran in the opposite direction getting cut off again.

 

-o-

 

Blue jumped over a fallen tree running too fast.

  “Easy, Blue easy!” Lance tried to calm her, but to no prevail

 

-o-

 

Keith was backed into a corner against one of the smaller rocks in the circle; all of the clan members were shouting different things he didn’t have time to get it all. Ropes were then suddenly thrown over him and they tried to make him fall to his stomach. Keith strained to stay on his feet, growling slightly. But then he lost his footing in the soggy ground and fell to the ground with a thud.

 

-o-

 

Lance finished fixing the tear and cut of the thread and cheered.

  “Ha-ha! It’s done!” Blue halted with a frightened neigh, as a will o’ the wisp appeared before them. A trail of them flared to life leading to another path and Lance steered Blue to follow, pushing her to a gallop again.

He didn’t see Zarkon growl from the shadows of the forest, anger in his glowing eyes.

 

-o-

 

Shiro jumped down from his horse moving towards the Galra who struggled against the ropes, it lifted its head giving him a pleading look and gave away a wounded noise. Shiro drew his sword and moved closer to it a glare in his eyes; he raised his sword looking down at the Galra whose ears folded back and a frightened look filled its furry face as the eyes filled with pure fear, it gave away a low whine, freezing there it laid. Shiro brought the sword down with a shout only for it to get shot from his hands. He spun his head around to find Lance jumping off Blue, readying his bow again with another arrow.

  “Get **back**!” he shouted and walked towards them “That’s _my_ brother!” he stated as he got between Shiro and Keith, the arrow on his bow pointing to Shiro.

  “Are you out of your _mind_ , Lance?” Shiro asked in shock.

  “Keith? Are you hurt?” Lance asked sending Keith a worried look; he shook his head a short noise leaving him.

Shiro scowled and pushed Lance out of the way to Lord Astral who caught him and kept him in place by placing his spear across Lance’s chest, Lance shouted out in outrage as Shiro lifted up his sword again. Lance saw red and flipped Lord Astral over his back, making the lord yelp, grabbing the sword from the clan member next to them and rushed between Keith and Shiro once again, clashing his sword with Shiro’s as it was brought down again.

  “ _Lance_!” Shiro shouted out in surprise as his eyes widened. Lance glared at him and roared out in anger as he attacked, sending Shiro falling to the ground after disarming and cutting of the prosthetic arm with the sword. “I will not let you kill _my_ brother!” Lance growled glaring at him; Shiro lifted himself up on his elbows staring at him with pure shock. Pidge threw herself at their big brother then, making Shiro yelp out in alarm several shouts of fear leaving him. “Pidge.” Lance ordered, making the galra cub turn to look at him, before crawling off Shiro who blinked before he stared at Lance with comically wide eyes.

  “ _Pidge?!_ ” he screeched in confusion.

 

-o-

 

The loud thumping of Zarkon’s footsteps was heard as he entered the circle rising to his hind legs and roared.

  “Zarkon.” Lance gasped.

  “Kill it!” Shiro ordered.

The clans attacked with roars and raised weapons, only to be swiped away as if they were nothing by Zarkon’s big rams. Shiro rushed forward and punched Zarkon in the face. “Come on you! I’ll take you on with my bare hand!” Zarkon growled at him before he bit around the rest of the prosthetic and sent Shiro flying into one of the pillars.

Lance fired two arrows at Zarkon’s neck making the Galra turn to glare at him, Lance was about to shoot another arrow when Zarkon tore the bow from his hands with a hard swipe, making Lance stumbled backwards with a cry and fall hard to his back, he scrambled backwards, but flinched and pressed himself against the ground when Zarkon’s big clawed paws slammed down at the sides of him, and roared, baring it’s teeth and opened its mouth wide, about to take the kill, Lance screamed out in fear.

Keith’s eyes flashed in anger and he roared baring his teeth and ears folding back as he strained against the ropes and tore free.

He lunged at Zarkon, sending the both of them tumbling to the ground.

Keith bit into Zarkon’s shoulder before Zarkon slapped him in the face, they stood on their hind legs roaring at each other, Zarkon was more interested in Lance and tried to get to him but Keith wouldn’t let him; he got in the way, growling loudly ears folded back and teeth bared as he swiped at Zarkon before him. They clashed again, shoving at each other, and roared; Zarkon scratched Keith in the face, making Keith roar out in pain and anger.

  “ _Keith!_ ” Lance cried out as he reached for his younger brother.

 

Zarkon grabbed hold of Keith and slammed him into one of the pillars shoving him hard to the ground; Keith growled and bit at the air before he kicked the bigger Galra away.

Pidge watched with worry on her face, ears folded back as Young Astral helped his father up from the ground as the two stared at the two Galras that fought, in awe and fear.

Keith lunged at Zarkon again, swiping his claws and growling and biting. They tumbled to the ground again, Keith ending up against the ground, and he roared out in pain as the bigger Galra bit into his shoulder.

Shiro got to his feet staring with wide eyes.

Zarkon threw Keith into another of the stone pillars, Keith landed with a thud alarmed about how the pillar wobbled as smaller stones fell from it.

Lance’s cry of alarm, made Keith look back to his brother seeing how Zarkon was moving. Lance scrambled backwards grabbing hold of a broken spear holding it as his last resort.

Zarkon growled as he walked closer but then he was jerked back harshly by Keith, who pulled him back with his claws digging into Zarkon’s back. Zarkon spun around and lunged at Keith who dove out of the way with a panicked noisemaking Zarkon run head first into the pillar.

Keith ran around him and started to slam Zarkon against the rock repeatedly, pleading for it to break, he ended up looked more on the stone than Zarkon and Zarkon blindsided him with a hard swipe, sending Keith flying till he landed hard next to Lance.

Keith slowly lifted his head from the ground to turn and look at Zarkon, who was moving towards them with a furious expression, he lunged at them, just as the stone crashed to the ground; crushing Zarkon under it. Lance moved his hands to protect his face while Keith turned away raising an arm as the cloud of dust and stones fell over them.

 

A Blue glow spread over the stone and soon the face of a tall man appeared in blue, Lance blinked in awe and shock. The Prince looked to him and nodded deeply in gratitude before his body turned to a wisp and with the shrilled whispered cry it vanished into the air.

Lance gaped and turned to look at Keith who was panting harshly staring at the wisp too before he turned his head to look back to Lance, a tired noise left him as his ears twitched slightly. Lance looked back to the forest only to gasp when he saw the light of the rising sun.

  “The second sun rise!” he said and rushed over to Blue to take the tapestry and dragged it along the ground before he threw it over Keith; who lifted his head slowly, ears hanging tiredly to the sides. He looked to the tapestry before he looked back to Lance, a sad and tired noise left him when nothing happened but Lance still had a hopeful look on his face as he took some steps back from Keith, who looked at him with remorse; a sad noise left him as his ears fell exhausted to his side’s, the wounds Zarkon inflicted on him darkening the violet pelt.

The sun rose higher slowly draping the world and the tallest stone pillars in gold.

Lance looked back to Keith swallowing, Keith looked from the rising sun to the ground, ears falling and folding back, he then looked up at Lance, a noise left him that Lance couldn’t place and he looked panicked just before the yellow filled Keith’s eyes completely and his face fell back to neutral, a deep noise rumbled from his throat.

  “Oh, no... I don’t- I don’t understand. I…” Lance felt his eyes begin to burn, he tried to fight back the sobs but they won, when he realized he just lost his little brother. A broken noise left him as he slumped to his knees.

 

-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *places hand on cheek*  
> oh dear  
> *places hand over mouth*


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not that it took time to do the one piece of art for this part, i just never got the time to upload it...  
> (short part is short)

**Chapter 7**

Lance slumped to his knees with a pained noise, as a sob broke past his lips. The Galra turned to look at him, no recognition in the now yellow eyes that glowed dimly as the ears perked slightly.

  “Oh, Keith... I’m sorry.” Lance sobbed out tears falling freely down his face “This is _all_ my fault. I did this to you, to _us_...” he looked to the galra that once had been his little brother with blurry eyes. The Galra moved its face closer to sniffle at Lance, in a tired curiosity.

Lance gave away another broken noise closing his eyes before he shuffled forward and hugged around the Galra’s neck. “You’ve _always_ been there for me.” he sobbed “You’ve never given up on me.” the Galra looked away as bigger tears rolled down from Lance’s eyes staining his tanned cheeks “I just want you back-” Lance choked out voice breaking as he burrowed his face into the purple fur, not caring about the blood that stuck to his face.

The clans lowered their heads there they stood further away, nursing their own wounds as they watched.

  “ _I want you back, Keithy_.” Lance pleaded into the Galra’s furry shoulder, fingers trembling as he clung to him.

 

The sun rose higher over the horizon, drenching everything in gold as the shadows of the forest moved downwards towards the forest edge.

Shiro looked down when he felt someone grab his pants leg and he saw Pidge, standing there hiding her face in the dark fabric, small claws puncturing holes in it, Shiro moved his hand down to brush thru the wild purple fur that was atop of her head, making the ears twitch there they were folded back against her head.

  “ _I love you_.” Lance sobbed out just before the sun washed over the tapestry and the stitches that fixed the tapestry.

 

-o-

 

Lance sobbed and sniffled, hiccups wracking his frame from time to time as he desperately clung to the galra the once had been Keith.

His eyes blinked open slowly in confusion when a hand brushed thru his brown hair, and with a gasp his eyes flew open as he sat back up staring at where the Galra had been only to find Keith in front of him; hair wilder than before, a teary eyed grin on his pale face, the wounds no longer there.

  “ _Keith_! You’re back!” Lance cried out in a voice overflowing with happiness. Keith grinned bigger than before and pulled Lance into a tight hug making his older brother wheeze out a breath of surprise, before he let him go again. “You changed.” he looked over Keith’s face, his violet eyes without any sign of yellow in them glittered in the light from the sun.

  “Oh... we both have, Lance.” Keith breathed out a small smile still on his lips.

  “KEITH!” Shiro cried out and rushed towards them before he fell over his own feet and scrambled up to them the rest of the way before bringing both of his younger brothers into a bone crushing hug, causing both of them to laugh when he let them go of them. Shiro placed his hand on Keith’s face before resting his forehead against his. “Oh, Keith...” he laughed in relief; happy tears making his eyes shine.

  “Oh, you’re back, my prince.” Lord Astral said with a happy voice.

  “All is good.” Lord Balmera sighed in relief. Lord Arus said something to but was drowned out by the cheers from the clan members

Lance laughed and turned back to look at Keith only to choke on his own spit.

  “Oh! Uh... _Keith_!” Lance hissed gesturing at his brother slightly; Keith blinked in confusion before he looked down at himself, and flushed bright red, bringing the tapestry up to shield himself better.

  “Um... Shiro.” Keith hissed trying to get his older brother’s attention.

  “Huh?” Shiro turned to look at him.

  “I’m _naked_ , naked as a baby.” Shiro just blinked, stared at him. “ _Don’t_ just stare at me! _Do_ something!” Keith ordered slapping Shiro on the chest, making Shiro blink again and Lance snicker as their older brother jerked into motion.

  “Ah! Avert your eyes! Show some respect!” he shouted to the lords, Lance snorted out a laugh at the lords flustered expressions as they spun around on their heels stuttering excuses and apologies.

A shrilled laughter was heard as Pidge came running towards them, Keith quickly gathered her in the tapestry as well, since she was just as naked as he was, brown hair standing in all directions.

  “Now, that’s what _I_ call a naked baby.” Shiro laughed and ruffled Pidge’s hair making her grin up at him; Keith chuckled as Lance burst out laughing.

 

-o-

 

  “Lance, Keith, hurry up! The Lords are leaving.” Shiro called as he held Pidge in his arms as he moved over to the fixed door in the tapestry room. Keith and Lance sat in front of a new tapestry they worked on together, one that told the story of what they just been thru.

  “They’re off?” Keith asked; looking up at Shiro who nodded, making Keith quickly fasten the needle and get up from the stool in a hurry “Come on! We got to wave them off!” he called dragging Lance up from the chair before pushing him before him, only making his older brother laugh.

 

-o-

 

The lords waved goodbye as they set sails and glided thru the water in their long ships sailing towards the end of the fjord.

  “Fair wind too your sails!” Shiro called loudly as he waved them goodbye; Lance and Keith walked up behind him; Pidge on Lance’s shoulders; to keep an eye on her since you never knew where she would run off to, as she waved with both hands wildly and cheered.

 

-o-

 

_“Some say fate is beyond our command, but I know better.”_

Lance grinned as Keith rode up to him on the chestnut horse, he smirked right back a mischievous glint in his violet eyes.

  “So, you ready to eat dust?” Lance taunted with a humours smirk.

  “Oh? I’ve already eaten; I don’t feel like eating anymore at the moment.” Keith shot back with a smirk.

  “What? Scared you’ll lose?”

  “I’m not scared!” Keith shouted back as he kicked his horse into a gallop; Lance shouted out in shock as Keith rode away and pushed Blue to follow with a shout of anger at Keith’s head start. “I took down Zarkon! I’m not scared of anything!” Keith shouted over his shoulder as Blue and Lance caught up with Keith, Lance had a smug look on his face as he let her ride past his brother, he looked to Keith, who cast him a look and raised eyebrow.

  “Oh, I know _one_ thing: that has you shivering in your boots.” Lance said in a smug voice.

  “Oh yeah?” Keith arched an eyebrow in question as the two horses galloped next to each other.

  “Yeah, I do in fact, the perk of being the oldest.” Lance smirked

  “What is it then?” Keith demanded scowling, Lance grinned like the cat that ate the canary.

  “Telling Hunk your _feelings_.” Lance stated and pushed Blue faster, she passed them and ran ahead, as Keith gave away a shout in outrage.

  “LANCE!” Keith roared and pushed the chestnut forward. Lance’s laughter rang thru the landscape, followed by Keith’s loud shouting, as they ran out from the forest and along a grass clad hill.

_“Our destiny is within us. You just have to be brave enough to see it”_

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we'll that's that, comments are apreceated

**Author's Note:**

> Will upload each chapter when the pictures are done, which takes about a day depending on how many i end up with depending on the chapters.
> 
> If you want to reblog the pictures to Tumblr you can find them here on my blog  
> http://zhe-lazy-fox.tumblr.com/tagged/Voltron-Brave-AU


End file.
